<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что угодно by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669302">Что угодно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Harry, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ремус хочет усыновить Гарри. Северус хочет усыновить Гарри. Дамблдор хочет, чтобы у Гарри было настоящее семейное Рождество. Чего хочет Гарри, никто не спрашивает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О-о, как это было приятно! Волнующе, сладко, почти оргазмически хорошо... жаль, что так быстро закончилось.</p><p>Мой кулак вступил в тесный контакт с носом Снейпа, преодолевая сопротивление воздуха, кожи и хряща, бац! Всмятку.</p><p>Снейп отшатнулся, вцепившись в свой нос, а Альбус принялся хлопотать над ним, почти так же беспомощно, как Молли – над моим разбитым в кровь кулаком.</p><p>На короткое время я поддался слабости и закрыл глаза. Все замелькало, закружилось, а в следующий момент я потерял равновесие.</p><p>Молли усадила меня в кресло и завопила истошно:</p><p>– Альбус! Ему плохо, он сейчас потеряет сознание!</p><p>И тут же раздался гундосый голос Снейпа:</p><p>– О, ну замечательно! Меня ударили, а носиться все будут вокруг этого недочеловека! Никакой справедливости в мире…</p><p>А в следующую секунду мир погас.</p><p> </p><p>Я еще не открыл глаза, а уже был взбешен до крайности. Снейп прямо над ухом мне монотонно жужжал:</p><p>– … кроме того, вы же видите, Альбус – Люпин нестабилен. Его перепады настроения, склонность к агрессии и садизму, его звериная натура…</p><p>– Как благородно, Снейп! – прохрипел я, разлепив веки и пытаясь сесть. – Не успел дождаться, пока я приду в себя, чтобы продолжить наш маленький спор?</p><p>– Не тебе говорить о благородстве! – злобно сверкнул он глазами; бледная рука взметнулась к носу, осторожно ощупывая. Другой рукой он держал у меня перед лицом вонючий флакон с нюхательной солью. – Никак не ожидал, что ты будешь падать в обмороки, как кисейная барышня, после каждой устроенной истерики.</p><p>Кисейная барышня. Не Снейп бился о каменные стены подвала сутки назад, не Снейпа ломало и рвало на куски, не Снейп проснулся в луже кровавой блевотины и с распоротым бедром.</p><p>Где-то слева раздался тонкий протяжный звук, и мы со Снейпом замерли. Альбус улыбнулся нам:</p><p>– Гарри проснулся. Молли его покормит, а потом вы сможете взглянуть на него.</p><p>Снейп поморщился, словно ему было противно даже предположение, что он хочет взглянуть на ребенка. Однако же именно за ребенком Снейп и пришел. За Гарри.</p><p>За моим Гарри.</p><p>Конечно, это все моя вина. Мне следовало сообразить раньше. Но после… смерти… после смерти Джеймса… и Лили, конечно, Лили… ох. После их смерти, после того, что случилось с Сири… с Сириусом… я на какое-то время выпал из жизни. Я помешался. Забился в угол и пережидал боль. Не думал, что вообще можно пережить такую боль. Не думал, что можно ее вынести.</p><p>Мне потребовалось какое-то время, прежде чем начать жить. Я пришел в себя почти через месяц после их смерти, когда пришло время трансформации. Это было одно из самых тяжелых полнолуний в моей жизни. Став зверем, я попытался разорвать самого себя. От меня пахло смертью так сильно, что зверь не мог это терпеть. Он пытался выцарапать смерть из своего тела, и, конечно, у него ничего не вышло.</p><p>Зато когда я очнулся, почти первой моей мыслью было: «Гарри».</p><p>У них же остался Гарри.</p><p>Гарри, сын Джеймса и Лили. Гарри. Гарри Поттер.</p><p>Я должен его увидеть.</p><p>Я должен ему помочь.</p><p>Я должен… я должен быть рядом с ним. Теперь и всегда. Ради Джеймса. И Лили, конечно же.</p><p>Ради себя. Чтобы было, зачем оставаться в живых.</p><p>И как только я решил это, я отправился в путь. Сначала побывал в Годриковой Впадине. Там было страшно; те тридцать минут, что я стоял и глядел на заброшенный дом, обеспечили мне кошмары на годы вперед. И еще я перепугался; я задумался, где сейчас Гарри, у кого он может быть? Кто заботится о нем?</p><p>Конечно, это моя вина. Мне следовало меньше упиваться собственным горем и больше думать о том, кому я нужен. К счастью, Гарри был в надежных руках. Я написал Альбусу, и он велел мне приехать в Нору.</p><p>Вот почему я здесь; я пришел, чтобы забрать Гарри.</p><p>К несчастью, Снейп пришел за тем же.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Мы склонились над колыбелью. От Снейпа отчетливо чем-то воняло – чем-то горьким и едким, смутно знакомый запах из прошлого, полумрак подземелий и кипящие котлы, и непременное «отлично» за сданное зелье. Кажется, Снейпу тоже нравились зелья. Похоже, он нашел себе занятие в жизни.</p><p>Гарри поел и теперь снова заснул. У него была большая круглая голова, крохотные ручки и по-лягушачьи согнутые пухлые ножки. Ребенок как ребенок. Только шрам бросался в глаза.</p><p>Я покосился на Снейпа. Он тоже, кажется, особого восторга не испытывал. Почувствовав мой взгляд, он сморщился.</p><p>– Люпин, от тебя несет. В твоей клетке что, нет лужи, в которой можно было бы вымыться?</p><p>Три дня пути. Мне некогда было лежать в пенной ванне.</p><p>– Что, нос уже не болит? – поинтересовался я, и Снейп зашипел:</p><p>– Я бы заколдовал тебя быстрее, чем ты произнесешь «оборотень», но уважаю Альбуса достаточно, чтобы не доставлять ему лишних проблем.</p><p>– Конечно, конечно.</p><p>Он заскрипел зубами.</p><p>Еще раз взглянув на Гарри, я повернулся к Дамблдору.</p><p>– Послушайте, Джеймс был моим другом. И Лили, конечно, тоже. Я самый близкий их семье человек и уверен, что если бы они могли выбирать…</p><p>– О, теперь ты будешь говорить за мертвых?</p><p>Мне стало тошно от этого слова; Снейп дернулся, словно произнесенное вслух, это слово обожгло ему язык. Альбус печально взглянул на нас двоих.</p><p>– Мальчики мои, мне так жаль…</p><p>– Альбус, я хочу усыновить этого ребенка. – Снейп судорожно выпрямился, словно ребенка давали тому, у кого осанка лучше.</p><p>– Ты даже по имени его не называешь! «Этого ребенка». Словно вещь какая-то… Гарри. Это Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Ты ненавидишь его уже сейчас, не думай меня обмануть! Ты ненавидел Джеймса. И ты ненавидишь его сына. Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь добиться! – сказал я с отчаяньем. Снейп покачал головой, концы сальных «сосулек»-прядей скользнули по напряженно поднятым плечам.</p><p>– Он еще и сын Лили. Его глаза… такие зеленые.</p><p>– Ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь?! Собираешься сделать такой серьезный шаг только потому, что у него глаза, как у Лили?? Я не позволю этому случиться! Я не позволю тебе положить живого ребенка на алтарь твоей мертвой любви!</p><p>Снейп вытаращил глаза, и даже Альбус выглядел обескуражено. Ладно, признаю – было время, и я увлекался мыльными операми. Но как бы драматично все это ни звучало, я действительно был настроен серьезно: я сделаю что угодно, чтобы Гарри был со мной. Буду кричать, буду умолять, буду угрожать. Буду бить Снейпу морду. Сколько понадобиться.</p><p>– Вы не можете дать ему ребенка. Взгляните, Альбус! Он невменяем. У него глаза маньяка. Он сейчас на меня кинется. Представьте, что он может сделать с мальчиком!</p><p>– И это говорит Пожиратель смерти! Альбус, простите, но ваши слова – то, что вы говорили в Визенгамоте, чтобы его не посадили – они могли убедить других, но не меня. Я знаю Снейпа. Он не умеет раскаиваться. Он гнилой изнутри.</p><p>– Судя по запаху, Люпин, гнить начал именно ты. Альбус, это даже негигиенично – отдавать ребенка практически бездомному. Люпин беден, он не сможет прокормить ребенка. Он себя не в состоянии кормить и одевать, только взгляните на эти обноски!</p><p>– Не твое дело, Снейп! Альбус, от него воняет зельями. Яды, испарения – в такой обстановке нельзя находиться ребенку.</p><p>– Люпин - оборотень! Раз в месяц он становится безумным злобным монстром! Он себя не контролирует, Мерлин, да ведь он же едва меня не убил! Этот ребенок ему на один зуб!</p><p>– Снейп ненавидел Джеймса! И всегда был злопамятным. Он просто хочет отомстить, он хочет сделать что-то плохое с Гарри, чтобы отомстить Джеймсу и Лили. Послушайте, да они с Лили даже не общались последние пять лет! Она презирала Снейпа! Она ни за что бы не согласилась, чтобы Гарри жил с ним.</p><p>– Блэк оказался предателем, хотя тупица Поттер был в нем так уверен!.. Откуда нам знать, что Люпин тоже не сменил сторону? Может, он хочет довершить то, что не смог сделать его Повелитель!</p><p>– КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ??!!!!</p><p>– Альбус, вы видите, он неаде… Альбус, спасите меня! Альбус, Люпин не владеет собой!!</p><p>Гарри заплакал, и я опустил стул. Снейп тяжело дышал и загнанно сверкал глазами, прижавшись к книжному шкафу. Мне вдруг стало стыдно. Снейп – провокатор, и плевать я хочу на его подозрения и домыслы. Я должен извиниться перед Дамблдором, я должен убедить его, что мне можно доверить Гарри.</p><p>Я повернулся к Альбусу. Он стоял у колыбели, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону. Казалось, он пропустил мимо ушей не только вопли Снейпа о помощи, но и нашу маленькую перепалку. Когда он заговорил, я понял, что Альбус принял окончательное решение, и спорить бессмысленно.</p><p>– По правде говоря, меня радует такое искреннее ваше стремление заботиться о Гарри. Молли тяжело справляться со всеми детьми, к тому же, юные близнецы требуют много внимания. Я думаю, вы можете забрать Гарри к себе, если пообещаете, что обойдетесь без драк в его присутствии. Конечно, Молли и я будем навещать вас, чтобы помочь в первые недели. Молли научит вас, как обращаться с ребенком. Думаю, это просто замечательно, что к Рождеству у Гарри появятся сразу два опекуна.</p><p>– Альбус! Вы не можете! – задыхающимся голосом сказал Снейп, но мне уже было все равно.</p><p>Я подошел к колыбели и погладил Гарри по теплому круглому лбу. Он закряхтел во сне и ткнулся сжатым кулачком себе в щеку. Я почувствовал, как весь ужас и горе последнего месяца покидают меня.</p><p>Жить со Снейпом? Это я вынесу. Что угодно, лишь бы Гарри был со мной.</p><p>Говорю же, что угодно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Месяц до Рождества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пришлось закончить кое-какие дела, прежде чем заселиться к Снейпу. Я вычистил свинарник, в который превратилась моя крохотная квартира над обувной мастерской, а после продал ее первому обратившемуся по объявлению. Я знал, что не буду по ней скучать – это было унылое и темное место, и каждая стена напоминала о днях черного, беспросветного несчастья, которые мне привелось здесь пережить. Кроме того, в мастерской стучали день и ночь, и я боялся однажды сойти с ума от этого монотонного стука. Теперь же все это – не моя забота.</p><p>Деньги я выручил небольшие, но на первое время должно было хватить. Снейп был прав – я нищий и безработный, и вряд ли бы смог создать для Гарри те условия, которых он заслуживает. С другой стороны, у Снейпа приличный счет в Гринготтсе, собственный дом и, как я узнал, должность преподавателя в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Впрочем, Альбус временно освободил Северуса от работы, чтобы он смог быть рядом с Гарри. Вот почему, когда я с двумя легкими чемоданами и связкой книг постучал в дверь его дома, хозяин встречал меня на пороге.</p><p>– Разувайся, Люпин, мне не нужна грязь в помещении, – мрачно сообщил Снейп, исчезая в темноте узкого коридора. Понятно, радушия от Снейпа я не ждал, поэтому расстраиваться не стал – скинул ботинки и поспешил за ним.</p><p>– Твоя комната на втором этаже – та, в которой дверь открыта. В другие советую не соваться, если не хочешь сегодня же оказаться на улице. Провожать я тебя не буду.</p><p>Комната, которую мне выделил Снейп, оказалась неожиданно приличной. Светлая, просторная, с широкой мягкой кроватью и большим окном, и даже такая роскошь, как письменный стол, присутствовала! Это было куда лучше, чем мое прежнее жилье.</p><p>Я спустился вниз и обнаружил Снейпа в гостиной. Он сидел в кресле, уткнувшись носом в какую-то книжку. Деревянная колыбель покачивалась рядом, зачарованная каким-то особым заклинанием. Я заглянул в нее и улыбнулся Гарри – он не спал, лежал, довольный, глядел своими зелеными глазищами и сосал палец.</p><p>– А он тихий, – заметил я. Снейп дернул головой, что могло значить практически все, начиная с: «как бы не так, слышал бы ты его прошлой ночью», и заканчивая: «какое славное замечание, Ремус, я полностью с тобой согласен».</p><p>Я принялся разглядывать гостиную. Здесь было уютно – по крайней мере, насколько это возможно в жилище такого типа, как Снейп. Шторы в бодрую ярко-желтую полоску, мягкое кресло и диван, камин, огромный книжный шкаф во всю стену. Я застыл перед ним, с восхищением отмечая такие редкие экземпляры в коллекции Снейпа, как «Морские чудища: я их видел и выжил», «Энциклопедия редких и устаревших щитовых заклятий», а также юбилейное издание «Сражение во тьме» по дуэльному искусству. Да, именно о такой библиотеке я всегда и мечтал.</p><p>Впрочем, у меня тоже было чем похвастаться.</p><p>Снейп недоуменно взглянул на меня поверх раскрытой книги:</p><p>– Что это за рухлядь, и почему она стоит на моем журнальном столике?</p><p>– Это старинный граммофон, который я позволю тебе иногда слушать.</p><p>Снейп ухмыльнулся.</p><p>– Что ты еще собираешься вытащить из своего чемодана? Цилиндр и монокль?</p><p>– Пару книг. Там есть кое-что, что даже тебе понравится, – на некоторые из них я копил месяцами, отказываясь от ужина.</p><p>– Не интересует. И не думай, что я позволю тебе ставить это на полку с моими книгами! У тебя есть своя комната, там и оставь.</p><p>– Черта с два! – я уже раздвигал толстые тома, разбавляя их моими книгами. – Теперь я здесь живу и имею столько же прав на шкаф в гостиной, сколько и ты.</p><p>– Заблуждаешься, Люпин. Это мой дом, и достаточно одного моего слова, чтобы ты оказался на улице.</p><p>– О, если будешь настаивать, я уйду. Только сначала заберу Гарри, конечно.</p><p>Снейп побледнел.</p><p>– Ты не сделаешь этого!</p><p>– Так же, как ты не выгонишь меня. Мы оба это знаем, к чему разыгрывать комедию? Если тебе нравится ворчать, заведи кошку и выливай свое раздражение на нее.</p><p>– Я уже завел волка, больше животных в доме не нужно.</p><p>Он сказал это тихо, и я решил притвориться, что не слышал. Тем более что у меня было еще столько способов «пометить территорию» – вещами ли, посудой, продуктами в шкафу. Я решил не тратить время и заняться этим прямо сейчас.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Я открыл глаза в полнейшей темноте; рывком сел, скрипнули пружины постели. На секунду полнейшая паника от того, что я не могу вспомнить, где нахожусь. Какое-то время я боялся, что меня похитят для вер-боев – в злачных кварталах Лондона еще проходят драки между оборотнями, всегда заканчивающиеся чьей-нибудь смертью. И здесь – душно, тесно, темно – я вдруг почувствовал себя в клетке.</p><p>Но после я ощупал кровать с жесткими свежими простынями и вспомнил все события этого дня. А после звук, разбудивший меня, повторился.</p><p>Я вышел в коридор босыми ногами по ледяному полу. Почти сразу наткнулся на Снейпа, до невозможности смешного и нелепого в бабской длинной сорочке.</p><p>– Что это? – спросил я немного нервно. Он устало поморщился.</p><p>– Все в порядке, Люпин. Гарри проснулся.</p><p>Детская находилась как раз между нашими со Снейпом спальнями. Хорошая комната, немного мрачновата для ребенка, правда – серые стены, минимум мебели… зато все необходимые малышу вещи: пеленальный столик, удобная ванная, магические ходунки на вырост, кроватка, игрушки, даже кресло-качалка.</p><p>Мы склонились над кроватью, едва не стукнувшись лбами. В мягком свете ночника лицо Гарри мокро блестело, губы обиженно кривились. Я протянул руку и убрал мокрые волосики с его лба, он заплакал еще громче и безутешнее.</p><p>– Что происходит?</p><p>– Убери свои лапы, Люпин! Ты напугал его!</p><p>Снейп оттолкнул мою руку и на секунду коснулся своими кривыми костлявыми пальцами щеки Гарри.</p><p>– Температуры нет… – пробормотал он, нахмурившись. – И кормили по расписанию, и пеленки сухие еще.</p><p>– Может, зубы режутся? – предположил я и заработал очередной презрительный взгляд.</p><p>– Слишком рано, Люпин. Что ты вообще знаешь о детях?</p><p>– Не больше твоего, – огрызнулся я. Гарри снова зашелся в крике, жалобном, прерывистом. – У него что-то болит! Черт…</p><p>– Не выражайся при ребенке!</p><p>– Что, если он чем-то болен? Если это что-то серьезное? Нам надо позвать Альбуса! Или Молли! Или доктора!</p><p>– Прекрати панику! Ты ведешь себя, как несносная мамаша-наседка. Он просто плачет. Дети плачут, Люпин.</p><p>– Должна быть причина!</p><p>– Конечно, есть причина. И очень простая. Он хочет плакать. И плачет.</p><p>Мне захотелось удариться головой о стену, а лучше – ударить Снейпа. Но я только застонал, закатив глаза к потолку.</p><p>– Что же нам делать, в таком случае? Просто… просто не обращать внимания? И пусть он кричит, пусть он просит о помощи – великий эксперт по младенцам постановил, что он просто хочет плакать!</p><p>Снейп издевательски поаплодировал.</p><p>– Один день вместе, а ты уже делаешь жалкие потуги овладеть мастерством сарказма! Похвально, похвально…</p><p>Гарри завопил еще громче, и мы со Снейпом синхронно поежились.</p><p>– Стой здесь. Мне нужно кое-что проверить. Я сейчас вернусь, - Снейп торопливо вышел из комнаты. Смылся. Бросив меня наедине с орущим Гарри.</p><p>Ничего другого я от Снейпа и не ждал.</p><p>Я попытался отвлечь Гарри, спев ему песенку, потом взял на руки и немного покачал – Гарри сперва затих, а потом снова начал всхлипывать, пуская слюни. Когда я вернул его в колыбель, стало еще хуже, чем прежде – Гарри заорал так истошно, что будь рядом кто-нибудь из общества защиты Детей, нас бы уже обвинили в жестоком обращении.</p><p>А Снейп не спешил возвращаться. Я вдруг испугался, что он смалодушничал, наложил Заглушающее на спальню и уснул, предоставив мне разбираться с этим. Я кинулся в его комнату, распахнул дверь без стука, готовый вытряхнуть его из постели и пинками погнать в детскую, если потребуется, и замер на пороге.</p><p>Теперь стало понятно, отчего Снейп запретил мне совать нос в его комнату.</p><p>В ней все поверхности были завалены книгами, магическими и маггловскими. Пестрели обложки, большинство книг распухли от закладок, некоторые лежали открытыми, и в глаза бросались пометки на полях, мелким злым почерком.</p><p>Снейп превратил свою спальню в библиотеку, и вся литература была посвящена здесь одной-единственной теме.</p><p>«Как воспитать счастливого ребенка».</p><p>«Младенец и вы: все получится!»</p><p>«Обучение с рождения»</p><p>«Забота о ребенке: советы и заклинания»</p><p>«Сделайте свой дом безопасным для малыша!»</p><p>«Учебник для молодых родителей»</p><p>«Ребенок-маг: радость в семье»</p><p>Северус сидел на краю кровати, уткнувшись в пухлую книжку под названием «Все известные детские болезни. Первый год жизни». Когда я вошел, он вскочил на ноги и попытался спрятать книгу за спину, а после, кинув тоскливый взгляд на книжные завалы кругом, бросил эту бесполезную затею.</p><p>– Что тебе здесь надо, Люпин?! – резко спросил он, мигом переходя в наступление. Упрямый взгляд исподлобья, сжатые кулаки, растрепанные волосы – черт, как же он мало изменился со школьных лет! Точно так же Снейп смотрел, когда Сири… когда Сириус принимался задирать его. «Что тебе надо, Блэк?!», - в ожидании новой порции насмешек.</p><p>– Я не могу с ним справиться. Пойдем, попробуем вдвоем его угомонить, – сказал я мягко. Снейп еще несколько секунд сверлил меня взглядом, ожидая каких-либо замечаний по поводу «несносных мамаш-наседок», а после отрывисто кивнул и первым вышел из спальни.</p><p>Спустя полчаса у меня уже голова раскалывалась от крика. То Гарри вопил на одной ноте, то с переливами, то утихал, и мы со Снейпом, не смея надеяться на такое счастье, спешили покинуть детскую – но тут же все начиналось сначала.</p><p>– Я не знаю, что с ним такое! – с чем-то, близким к отчаянью, заявил Снейп. Мы уже пытались Гарри накормить, переодеть, проверили его диагностическими чарами на кучу разных заболеваний, Снейп даже сунул палец ему в рот и ощупал десна, готовый принять любую версию событий, в том числе и мою.</p><p>Но с Гарри все было в порядке. Он просто орал.</p><p>– Я не знал, что это вообще в человеческих силах – производить так много шума, – простонал Снейп, положив голову на пеленальный столик и пытаясь вздремнуть. Я раскачивал колыбель, уговаривая Гарри заткнуться.</p><p>– Гарри слегка успокаивается, если взять его на руки.</p><p>– Ну так возьми, – проворчал Снейп.</p><p>– Почему ты никогда его не трогаешь?</p><p>– Трогаю. По мере необходимости. Не вижу причин… – Снейп зевнул, а потом забыл окончание фразы и поудобнее устроился у пеленального столика.</p><p>– Ладно. Я… я просто покачаю его.</p><p>Гарри был теплым и легким. Сначала мне было страшно брать его на руки – пару дней назад я все боялся, что уроню, или слишком сильно прижму, или он каким-то образом вырвется у меня из рук… но теперь это прошло. Я держал Гарри на руках, и у меня было такое чувство, что для этого я и родился.</p><p>Гарри устало что-то агукнул, и я снова зашагал по комнате, покачивая его на руках. Потом сел в кресло. Принялся качаться, прижав к себе Гарри.</p><p>– Может быть, он плачет, потому что ему страшно?</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Снейп потер затекшую шею.</p><p>-Ну, ведь он совсем маленький. Может, ему страшно оставаться одному в комнате.</p><p>– Но здесь есть ночник! И в прошлую ночь он спал нормально. Пока ты не переехал! Кажется, ты ему не нравишься, в этом вся причина.</p><p>Я слишком устал, чтобы ссориться. От мерного покачивания кресла меня самого стало клонить в сон. Но как только я замер, Гарри завозился, засопел, а потом вновь закричал.</p><p>– О, ч-черт!</p><p>– Люпин, я уже просил тебя не выражаться!</p><p>– Когда же это закончится…</p><p>– Утром, полагаю. – Снейп глянул в окно. – Не так уж долго ждать осталось.</p><p>– Мы могли бы сидеть с ним по очереди, меняться. Чтобы хоть немного поспать.</p><p>– Хорошие идеи приходят под конец! В следующий раз так и сделаем. – Снейп поднялся с пола и подошел к креслу, бухнулся на пол рядом с нами. – Что ты делаешь?</p><p>– Засыпаю. Не видишь?</p><p>– Нет, я не о том. Что ты такого сделал, что он, наконец, замолчал?</p><p>– Может, он просто понял, что мы никуда не уйдем? Я все же думаю, что ему страшно.</p><p>– С чего ему может быть страшно? Он еще ничего не понимает. Он не знает о самых страшных вещах в этом мире.</p><p>– Да, но… он же видел, как все произошло. С Джеймсом и Лили. Он видел… может, он как-то это запомнил, или ему снится… может, ему приснился плохой сон, вот он и плачет?</p><p>Снейп притих. Он сидел на полу, сгорбившись, уткнувшись подбородком в согнутые колени. Я качался в кресле, Гарри теплым комочком прижимался ко мне, его тяжелая голова съезжала по моему плечу, и я устроил Гарри поудобнее.</p><p>– Я тоже видел, – тихо сказал Снейп. Некоторое время он молчал, ожидая от меня какой-то реплики или вопроса, но я просто качался. – Я пришел туда первым. До Хагрида, до авроров, самым первым. Она еще… она еще была теплой.</p><p>Он снова замолчал, на этот раз – надолго. Кажется, я видел, как вздрагивают его плечи. Я дал ему пару минут, прежде чем сказать:</p><p>– Северус…</p><p>– Нет, Люпин. Умоляю, не нужно всяких добрых речей.</p><p>– Хочешь его подержать?</p><p>– Он только уснул.</p><p>-Он проснется, если кресло остановится. А оно остановится, потому что я уже ничего не соображаю. Я сейчас отрублюсь.</p><p>– Ничего. Я вас покачаю.</p><p>– Хорошо. Спасибо.</p><p>– Заткнись уже, Люпин.</p><p>Я проснулся первым. Судя по яркому солнечному свету, заливавшему комнату, день был в разгаре. Гарри спал, оставив на мне большое мокрое пятно. Снейп тоже спал, сидя на полу и положив голову мне на колени. В ярком свете я смотрел на него и замечал то, что не видел раньше. Конечно, бессонная ночь никому на пользу не пошла бы, но Снейп выглядел очень изможденным, почти больным. В доме у Молли он уже был таким, худым до дистрофии, с желтоватым лицом и синевой под глазами. Не лучше выглядел и я – тот месяц, что я зализывал рану, я почти не ел, проваливался то в сон, то в температурный бред, из кошмаров выныривал в не менее кошмарную реальность, а когда все закончилось, не узнал себя в зеркале.</p><p>Впервые я подумал: а как Снейп пережил прошлый месяц?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Конечно, Молли провела с нами мастер-класс. Снейп брыкался, плевался и говорил, что без сопливых солнце светит. Ну, в своей вычурной манере изъясняться, разумеется. Я так понял, он полностью рассчитывал на свои книги, что было довольно глупо: личный опыт всегда полезней обычной книжной теории. Я слушал Молли внимательно, поднаторел менять пеленки – мы тренировались на большом мягком медведе – и чувствовал себя первооткрывателем. Столько всего я не знал о детях! Столько всего предстояло запомнить.</p><p>Я предложил Молли остаться на чай.</p><p>– О, я не думаю… – она покосилась на дверь, за которой скрылся Снейп; он заявил: «мне надо работать, буду в лаборатории, по пустякам не звать» – и ушел. Нам же лучше!</p><p>– Брось, Молли! Останься, поговорим. Я в этом доме так скоро совсем с ума сойду.</p><p>– Ну, я не знаю…</p><p>– Это ведь и мой дом тоже! Хватит туда смотреть. Я такой же хозяин, как и он. И я настаиваю, чтобы ты выпила со мной чаю.</p><p>Молли сдалась, и мы провели приятные минуты на крохотной светлой кухне. Я так соскучился по нормальным людям, которые говорят то, что думают, которые улыбаются и заинтересованы в беседе, а не делают тебе одолжение, отвечая на вопрос… Молли, понятно, все время говорила о семье, о детях, о предполагаемом повышении Артура, боязливо затронула тему Победы, но о серьезном говорить не хотелось, так что мы просто стали обсуждать Гарри.</p><p>– Очень спокойный, умница просто! – ворковала Молли, покачивая Гарри на руках. Она вся светилась, когда смотрела на него, и я заражался ее радостью. Конечно же, Молли тяжело было расстаться с Гарри; я знал его всего пару дней, и мне уже казалось, что я умру, если когда-нибудь придется с ним разлучиться! Страшно было представить, что испытывала Молли.</p><p>– Ты можешь приходить к нам как только захочешь! Ты ведь знаешь это, правда?</p><p>– О, Ремус, конечно! Я буду навещать вас очень часто, и вы тоже всегда можете позвонить мне через камин. Если вдруг понадобится помощь, только позови, я сразу же буду здесь! – она погладила меня по плечу. – Тебе сложно пришлось, знаю. Но теперь все наладится. Вы с Гарри можете стать настоящей семьей! Что же насчет Северуса… надеюсь, вы с ним сможете найти общий язык.</p><p>– Кто знает, – я пожал плечами и широко улыбнулся. Где-то в глубине дома яростно хлопнула дверь.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Мы делили обязанности пополам. Время кормления было строго определено, специальное детское молоко в бутылочке сохраняло нужную температуру под чарами. Пеленки меняли по принципу – кто ближе окажется. Мне было совсем не противно убирать за Гарри, хотя я всегда был очень брезглив. Но в Гарри ничего не могло вызывать отвращения – он был настолько моим, что иногда я забывал, что Гарри не мой сын.</p><p>Хотя он был очень похож на Джеймса. И на Лили, конечно, тоже.</p><p>Когда Гарри плакал, я брал его на руки и садился в кресло. Северус наложил на него те же чары, что на колыбель, так что оно само по себе качалось. Это было очень удобно, хотя иногда меня начинало подташнивать от монотонных движений, кроме того, теперь всегда, когда я засыпал, мне казалось, что мир раскачивается – так я привык за те дни засыпать в кресле-качалке.</p><p>Снейп занимался с Гарри по какой-то там супер-продвинутой методике, которая должна была сделать из Гарри вундеркинда. Он тщательно следил за кормлением и режимом Гарри и, кажется, вел «родительский дневник» - по крайней мере, я пару раз видел его с подозрительной темной тетрадкой, в которую Северус что-то писал. Это снова напоминало мне о школе – тогда Снейп тоже ходил с тетрадкой, кажется, это было на пятом курсе. Конечно, Пит, Джейми и Сири… ус… раздобыли ее и потом изводили Снейпа. Там были не то стихи, не то просто записи «за жизнь» – и куча полезных заклинаний его собственного сочинения. Может даже тетрадка и сохранилась – только вот где ее искать – в вещах Пита, которые после его гибели отдали его матери, или в опечатанном особняке Блэков, или в руинах на Годриковой Впадине…</p><p>Я пытался не думать об этом, обо всем страшном и черном, что снова могло затянуть меня в безумие, но мысли постоянно возвращались к тому дню, назойливо крутились вокруг болевых точек. Бывали дни, когда у меня портилось настроение, и я часами лежал в своей комнате, глядел в потолок и мечтал сдохнуть. Но у меня был теперь Гарри, и я не позволял себе слишком долго страдать. Пожалеть себя можно после, а пока я кому-то нужен, я буду действовать.</p><p>Снейп занимался с Гарри меньше, чем я, потому что ему нужно было работать в лаборатории. Хотя Альбус отправил Северуса в оплачиваемый отпуск, Снейп ни дня не проводил без того, чтобы не заняться своими обожаемыми зельями. Иногда за тяжелой дубовой дверью что-то бухало, взрывалось, и я боялся, что Снейп оттуда уже не выйдет. Но он выходил, усталый, раздраженный, падал в кресло и тянулся за очередной «родительской» книжкой.</p><p>Снейп любил Гарри. Я это понял довольно быстро. Глупо было бы притворяться, что этого нет. Хоть Снейп не брал его на руки и редко к нему подходил, в те моменты, когда Снейп склонялся над колыбелью, на его лице застывала осторожная нежность, плохо скрытый восторг и страх. Я отчетливо мог это прочесть на его лице, потому что испытывал ту же гамму чувств. Я был счастлив, и это счастье нес в себе осторожно, потому что очень уж хрупким оно было, слишком хорошо еще сердце и тело помнили боль, и казалось, неосторожное движение разрушит сказку, спугнет то хорошее, что со мной случилось. Я чувствовал то же самое, что и Снейп. Только я, в отличие от Снейпа, своих чувств не скрывал.</p><p>А он завел эльфа.</p><p>Снейп поставил меня перед фактом.</p><p>– Это Бу, наш домовой эльф. Он будет помогать присматривать за Гарри.</p><p>– Что? Эльф? Но зачем?</p><p>– Кажется, я объяснил, Люпин. Присматривать за Гарри.</p><p>– Я имел в виду, почему… почему ты заводишь домового эльфа, если есть мы, я справляюсь, разве нет? И ты тоже? Почему ты…</p><p>– Потому что я могу себе это позволить. Потому что у него есть опыт работы с детьми. Потому что так легче. Что еще, Люпин? Какие еще глупые вопросы задашь?</p><p>Я разочарованно смотрел на пухлое глазастое существо. Впервые видел пухлого эльфа. Да еще такого важного на вид. Он терпеливо ждал, пока я прекращу его разглядывать, а потом спросил позволения заняться обедом. Снейп отпустил его, и Бу с звучным хлопком переместился на кухню.</p><p>Снейп отвернулся к книжному стеллажу, словно выбирая, что почитать, а на самом деле – не желая продолжать разговор. Но я был настроен решительно.</p><p>– Объясни мне, что все это значит?</p><p>– Конкретней.</p><p>– Зачем нам нанимать кого-то, если все, что нас должно волновать – забота о Гарри? Зачем нам отдавать его в чужие руки? Разве весь смысл не в том, чтобы заниматься им?</p><p>– Не знаю, как ты, а я смотрю в перспективу. Мне нужно свободное время, чтобы зарабатывать деньги. Я хочу обеспечивать Гарри всем необходимым. Я хочу быть уверенным, что рядом находится кто-то, кто умеет обращаться с детьми. Я не вижу смысла изматывать себя бессонными ночами, если это можно поручить эльфу.</p><p>– Это не так. Ты хочешь изматывать себя бессонными ночами, и я тоже. К черту перспективу. Это происходит сейчас. Гарри с нами сейчас. Мы не знаем, что будет завтра. Начнется ли новая война, или мы умрем, или Гарри внезапно вырастет. Оставишь его на эльфа – и пропустишь все самое важное. Эти бессонные ночи – то, что ты будешь вспоминать спустя много лет, когда Гарри отправится в Хогвартс.</p><p>– О, только не впадай в сентиментальное настроение… – проворчал Снейп. – Не рано ли думать об этом?</p><p>– Но потом будет поздно! Как ты можешь быть таким холодным? Снейп… почему ты не хочешь взять его на руки, почему ты к нему не прикасаешься? Я знаю, ты любишь Гарри, но почему ты ведешь себя так, будто боишься до него дотронуться?</p><p>– Не понимаю, о чем ты! – Снейп резко развернулся и уставился на меня неприязненным взглядом. – Глупости всякие болтаешь, Люпин. Строишь нелепые домыслы, когда все на самом деле просто.</p><p>– Просто? Ну и почему же ты не берешь его на руки?</p><p>– Не вижу смысла. Ты отлично с этим справляешься. Я даю ему то, на что способен, а ты – на что способен ты.</p><p>– Но ведь ты тоже на это способен! Хочешь сказать, тебе никогда не хочется… обнять его? Погладить по голове? Покачать, прижать к себе?</p><p>– Я… не сторонник подобных нежностей. Меня никогда не брали на руки без необходимости, когда я был ребенком.</p><p>– И хочешь сказать, что это было правильным? Хочешь сказать, тебе так было лучше?</p><p>– Не лучше и не хуже! Это было нормальным! – огрызнулся он. Его бравада казалась довольно беспомощной. Он и сам это почувствовал, ссутулился, сунув руки в карманы мягких домашних брюк. – Это не важно. Уже не важно. Давно в прошлом. Гарри получает достаточно тактильных доказательств любви. От тебя. Мне совершенно не обязательно…</p><p>– Дело не в том, что нужно Гарри. Это нужно тебе, – я шагнул к Снейпу, и он попятился, глядя на меня изумленно. – Дай же себе шанс! Попробуй, только один раз. Только чтобы почувствовать это. Ты не уронишь, не бойся, я буду рядом. – Он помотал головой, я протянул руку и схватил его за запястье, белеющее под закатанным рукавом. Снейп дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но я только крепче сжал пальцы. Он замер, чуть дыша, как пойманный зверь, и уставился на меня безумными черными глазами.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь? – тихо спросил он, его голос звучал угрожающе. Но уж Снейпа я точно не боялся, еще чего не хватало.</p><p>– Дотронулся до тебя. Телесный контакт. Не конец света. Просто прикосновение.</p><p>Он все еще таращился на меня, но не делал попытки сбежать. Я слегка ослабил хватку – мне не хотелось оставлять на нем синяков. Скользнул пальцами по его запястью, погладив, потом взял Снейпа за руку. Стиснул его ладонь, не слишком сильно, но так, чтобы он почувствовал.</p><p>– Ну, что? Очень неприятно?</p><p>– Учитывая, кто меня схватил, меньше, чем должно бы... – путано ответил Снейп и осторожно отстранился. Я выпустил его руку, и он облегченно вздохнул. Потом прижал ладонь к груди, потирая запястье пальцами другой руки, пытаясь не то стереть, не то запомнить прикосновение. – И все это выступление из-за одного несчастного эльфа?</p><p>– Пойдем, – мой голос звучал устало. – Пойдем. В детскую.</p><p>Эльф покачивал колыбель, когда мы вошли. Он шустро выскользнул из комнаты, прежде чем я его выставил – и я решил, что смогу как-нибудь справиться с его присутствием. Мы подошли к колыбели. Гарри еще не спал, но был близок – моргал медленно, глазки его закрывались.</p><p>– Давай, – шепнул я Снейпу, подбадривая его улыбкой. Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на Гарри.</p><p>– Все равно его скоро кормить, – пробормотал Снейп себе под нос.</p><p>– Нет. Не для кормления, не чтобы сменить пеленки, или еще для чего. Просто чтобы побыть с ним рядом. Для этого.</p><p>Снейп поморщился. Кажется, я порядком действовал ему на нервы. Странно, что он до сих пор мне этого не высказал.</p><p>Я с замиранием сердца следил, как Снейп протянул руку в колыбель и погладил Гарри по голове. Потом – кинув на меня короткий неуверенный взгляд – Снейп просунул ладони под спину и голову Гарри, неловко нагнулся над колыбелью и взял Гарри на руки. Он держал его не совсем правильно, и Гарри стало неудобно, он заворочался, смешно шевеля в воздухе пухлыми ножками. Я подошел к Снейпу совсем близко и слышал его тихий сдавленный вздох, когда я помогал взять Гарри, как надо. Гарри причмокнул, засыпая, и Снейп вдруг улыбнулся – резко и испуганно, улыбка тотчас же сошла с его лица, но я запомнил.</p><p>– Хорошего понемножку, – буркнул Снейп и положил Гарри в колыбель. Потом торопливо покинул комнату. Я не стал идти за ним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Три недели до Рождества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Потом пошел снег. Как-то вдруг сразу засыпал все тонким белым слоем, замерзли оконные стекла, замело щель для писем, вместе с газетами в дом попала горстка зимы. Впрочем, она тут же растаяла, оставив грязную лужу.</p><p>А я вдруг сообразил, что за неделю ни разу не выходил из дома. Мне было спокойно здесь, хорошо, да и слишком много дел сразу навалилось. Снейп тоже, насколько я мог судить, дом не покидал, только отправлял постоянно куда-то сов. Для него это было в порядке вещей – не казать носа на улицу; он даже в Хогвартсе редко из замка выходил, чтобы прогуляться. А в тот раз, когда он вместе с другими студентами все же устроился на лужайке у озера, Джеймс стянул с него подштанники.</p><p>За завтраком я завел разговор.</p><p>– Гарри вредно все время сидеть дома. Ему нужен свежий воздух.</p><p>Снейп пожал плечами, спрятавшись за разворотом газеты. Я таращился на прыгающую банку дымолетного пороха с рекламной картинки. С тех пор, как в доме появился Бу, завтраки, обеды и ужины стали съедобными, и Снейп даже согласился есть как нормальные люди – за одним столом, а не каждый в своей комнате. Правда, его добрых намерений хватило только на то, чтобы присутствовать физически – мысленно он был где-то далеко.</p><p>– М-м... – сказал он, зашуршав газетой.</p><p>– Снейп! Северус…</p><p>– В чем дело, Люпин?</p><p>– Детям нужно гулять. Даже если они совсем маленькие.</p><p>– Хм-м…</p><p>– Ты слушаешь?</p><p>– Мерлин, да что такое! – Снейп отшвырнул газету и гневно на меня уставился. – Не вижу никакой проблемы! Вели Бу одеть Гарри, и отправляйтесь гулять!</p><p>– Там снег идет, – невпопад сообщил я. Снейп удивленно взглянул на окно.</p><p>– Проследи, чтобы на Гарри были согревающие.</p><p>– Ты с нами не пойдешь?</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Снейп…</p><p>Он снова отгородился газетой.</p><p>– Снейп, ну послушай… это будет первая прогулка Гарри. Первый снег в его жизни. Ты точно хочешь при этом присутствовать!</p><p>– Не решай за меня, чего я хочу. Я хочу остаться дома и заняться зельем. А также – немного тишины и покоя.</p><p>– Ты не можешь вечно сидеть в четырех стенах!</p><p>– Ты лезешь не в свое дело.</p><p>Прекрасно. Я не понял, почему мне стало так обидно, только вдруг захотелось прекратить этот разговор. Встав из-за стола, я позвал Бу, и уже через полчаса мы с Гарри вышли из дома.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Северус! – закричал я, вбежав в дом. Протопал по лестнице, оставляя горки снега на каждой ступеньке. Гарри был ужасно тяжелым в трех кофтах и этой нелепой штуковине, которая была на нем вместо верхней одежды – больше всего Гарри напоминал морскую звезду, горячую и тяжелую. – Северус! Да где ты??</p><p>Хлопнула дверь, и через секунду я увидел Снейпа, с мокрыми волосами и халатом, надетым наизнанку. Северус бросился к нам, протягивая руки к Гарри.</p><p>– Что? Что случилось??</p><p>– Все в порядке, не пугайся… – я поздно сообразил, что не стоило так кричать. Снейп внимательно оглядел Гарри, потом меня, выискивая возможные повреждения. Потом вцепился в отвороты халата, скрывая обнажившуюся влажную грудь. – Я… э-э-э… прости, я вытащил тебя из ванной…</p><p>– Прекрати таращиться! – процедил Снейп, и я сконфуженно уставился на свои ноги. – Что ты хотел?</p><p>– Ты только взгляни на это!.. – я поднял Гарри вверх на вытянутых руках и крутанулся вокруг своей оси. И Гарри засмеялся.</p><p>Я впервые услышал его смех, когда поднял его в воздух посреди маленького заснеженного сквера. Ветки деревьев согнулись под белой тяжестью, с неба медленно планировали легкие хлопья, и я почувствовал себя счастливым. Видимо, Гарри тоже.</p><p>Снейп замер, слушая, как смеется Гарри. Это было волшебство – самое настоящее волшебство, которому не научат в самой лучшей волшебной школе. Смех нашего Гарри.</p><p>– А смеется он тише, чем плачет, – сказал, наконец, Северус. По его лицу ничего не возможно было понять, но руки уже не цеплялись так судорожно в отвороты халата.</p><p>– Да уж, лучше бы он смеялся ночи напролет, – ухмыльнулся я, и Снейп тоже тихонько хмыкнул, наклонив голову. Гарри снова рассмеялся, а потом в воздухе запахло не слишком хорошо.</p><p>– Кажется, он обрадовался слишком сильно, – заметил Снейп.</p><p>– Я займусь этим. Ты иди, в смысле, возвращайся в ванну. Я просто… просто хотел, чтобы ты тоже это услышал.</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Он ушел, оставляя влажные следы на полу. Гарри захныкал, сморщив крохотный нос.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда нас навестил Альбус, мы оба были ему рады. Я все еще испытывал огромнейшую благодарность, стоило мне увидеть его – как в тот самый день, когда Альбус пообещал мне, что я смогу учиться в Хогвартсе с другими детьми. Снейп тоже на удивление тепло общался с Альбусом, не язвил, в своей обычной манере, и не спешил спрятаться в лаборатории, оставив гостя на меня. Мне показалось, они хорошо ладят, хотя прежде, когда мы были учениками, Дамблдор куда больше внимания уделял мне и остальным мародерам, чем Снейпу. Об Ордене Феникса я узнал от Альбуса, и именно к нему я приходил в самые тяжелые дни моей жизни. Я постарался задавить в себе глупую ревность, которая мучила меня почти весь вечер – Альбус и Северус негромко переговаривались о чем-то на кухне, мое присутствие им явно мешало, так что я поднялся в детскую.</p><p>Прежде, чем покинуть дом, Альбус повидался с Гарри. Он наклонился над кроваткой, и Гарри схватился за седую бороду. Дамблдор захихикал, как ребенок, и Гарри тоже засмеялся – он теперь смеялся куда чаще.</p><p>Мы проводили гостя до порога, так уж вышло, что встали рядом, и Альбус радостно улыбнулся.</p><p>– Смотрю, вы смогли поладить?</p><p>Снейп только фыркнул, я пробормотал что-то невразумительное, но Альбусу и не нужен был ответ, он вышел на улицу и через секунду растворился в метельном вихре.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Знаешь, почему ему нравится, когда я так делаю?</p><p>Я кружил по комнате с Гарри в руках. Он, оказавшись в воздухе, радостно пищал и смеялся. Снейп оторвался от книги и проследил за нами неодобрительным взглядом.</p><p>– Осторожней, не урони.</p><p>– Что ты! – я рассмеялся. Уже почти забыл то время, когда боялся взять Гарри на руки. – Ну, так знаешь, почему ему это нравится?</p><p>– Теряюсь в догадках!</p><p>– Он просто уже любит высоту. Полет. Прирожденный игрок.</p><p>– Квиддич?! Ну уж нет!</p><p>От категоричности этого заявления я даже остановился. Гарри недовольно запыхтел, попытался схватить меня за волосы.</p><p>– Что значит «нет»? С какой стати? Будет отлично, если он окажется таким же талантливым, как Джеймс. – Снейп поморщился, когда я произнес это имя, так что я повторил снова, тверже: – Джеймс Поттер, его отец. Гарри вырастет таким, как он.</p><p>– Ошибаешься, Люпин. Я сделаю все, чтобы этого не произошло. Я постараюсь воспитать из него хорошего человека.</p><p>Ярость мгновенно заполнила меня всего, целиком, лицо стало горячим и наверняка покраснело. Но у меня на руках был Гарри, поэтому я просто сказал, ровным спокойным голосом:</p><p>– Закрой свой поганый рот и никогда больше не отзывайся о Джеймсе плохо. Он был хорошим человеком. И Гарри, когда придет время, узнает, что его отец был героем.</p><p>– Хороший человек? Хороший человек?! – тонко и неприятно вскрикнул Снейп; он вскочил на ноги так резко, будто его катапультировало с кресла. Страницы книги гневно затрепетали. – Кого ты называешь хорошим человеком? Того, кто нападал со спины?! Кто издевался и оскорблял других лишь за то, что они подворачивались под руку, а ему было скучно?!!</p><p>– Хватит…</p><p>– Нет, не хватит! Джеймс Поттер оскорблял, изводил, травил меня семь лет!! Он – и вы, его дружки – сделали мою жизнь в школе невыносимой! Как ты хочешь, чтобы я отзывался о нем?! Гарри узнает правду. Его отец – и его, так сказать, «крестный» – были отъявленными негодяями и подлецами, мерзкими, наглыми и самовлюбленными садистами, настоящими мародерами! Я всегда говорил, что Сириус Блэк – преступник и убийца, но мне никто не верил – как выяснилось, зря! Джеймс Поттер был точно таким же, он…</p><p>– Он спас тебе жизнь!</p><p>Снейп рассмеялся, громко и неискренне.</p><p>– Он прикрывал своего друга! И тебя! Ему плевать было на мою жизнь, просто даже Поттер сообразил, что шутка зашла слишком далеко! – последние слова Снейп вопил уже во весь голос, и Гарри начал плакать. Я принялся качать его, успокаивая, а Снейп стал вышагивать по комнате, нервно размахивая книгой. – Я ненавидел Поттера слишком долго, и не могу прекратить только потому, что он умер! Говорят, смерть стирает все грехи, все обиды. Но некоторые вещи нельзя забыть. Некоторые обиды не прощают. Есть такие унижения… такие слова… это мерзкое прозвище – ты понял, какое! – иногда я жду, что меня снова так назовут, я так привык за семь лет в школе, что уже почти откликался… я ненавижу Поттера, ненавижу Блэка, я ненавижу тебя.</p><p>– Тогда ты ненавидишь и Гарри. Потому что он уже сейчас похож на Джеймса. В нем всегда будет его кровь. Он будет летать, как Джеймс, улыбаться, как Джеймс…</p><p>– НЕТ!</p><p>– Тише!..</p><p>Гарри заплакал еще жалобней.</p><p>– Конечно, ты хотел бы этого. Ты видишь в нем Джеймса, ищешь замену своему другу. Но Гарри – не Джеймс. В нем течет также кровь Лили. Он будет добрым, как Лили, честным, как Лили, терпимым и справедливым… он будет улыбаться, как Лили. И если повезет, я смогу воспитать из него достойного человека.</p><p>– Ты обвиняешь меня, а сам… просто признай это. Ты пытаешься вернуть Лили, хотя бы так, хотя бы частичку ее. Вот почему тебе нужен Гарри, да?</p><p>– Это не так…</p><p>– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе кое-что? О Лили? Да, она была замечательной. Чудесной. Она всегда так приветливо улыбалась. Даже людям, которые ей не нравились. Вроде меня. Понимаешь, когда ребята ей рассказали… про меня, про то, чем я становлюсь раз в месяц… она никогда не говорила напрямик, но я же видел! Я чувствовал. Лили всегда недолюбливала неполноценных. Недолюдей. Знаешь, почему Сириус стал крестным?</p><p>– Потому что он был лучшим другом Поттера! Он, а не ты. Лили здесь ни при чем!</p><p>– Возможно. Но Джейми думал, он решал, кого из нас попросить. Лили сказала ему, что не хочет для Гарри крестного-оборотня. Она объяснила это и мне, не прекращая приветливо улыбаться. «Ты же понимаешь, Ремус?». «Ты ведь не злишься?». Ей просто было противно, когда я своими лапами прикасался к Гарри. Наверное, спустя какое-то время она бы попросила Джейми не пускать меня в дом. Вполне возможно.</p><p>Снейп покачал головой, скрестив на груди руки. Он глядел на меня, как на ненормального.</p><p>– Такая принципиальная Лили! Ты обозвал ее грязнокровкой, и этого хватило, чтобы навсегда возненавидеть тебя. Она не простила тебя, она бы никогда тебя не простила, как бы ты ни унижался, как бы ни умолял!.. Ей плевать было на твои извинения. Так ей было стыдно, что она родилась у магглов! Она старалась не вспоминать об этом... Ей так хотелось, чтобы все было идеально! Чтобы она была чистокровной, и никаких оборотней поблизости, ничего неприятного, ничего неправильного. Ты был неправильным, Снейп, и она стыдилась тебя.</p><p>Снейп сел на диван, согнулся пополам, спрятав лицо в ладонях.</p><p>– Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи! – голос его звучал глухо и отчаянно. Я тяжело дышал, злость, которую я выпустил наружу, покинула мое тело, стало легко и спокойно, даже настроение поднялось. Гарри все еще всхлипывал у меня на руках, и пару раз я заметил Бу, мелькнувшего в дверном проеме – он не решался прервать нашу ссору, боясь попасть под горячую руку. Надо бы отдать Гарри эльфу и пройтись. Снег, холодный вечерний воздух, одиночество – идеальная обстановка, чтобы подумать обо всем, что было сказано. Но из меня будто выкачали все силы. Я рухнул на диван рядом со Снейпом, несколько минут глядел на его сгорбленную спину.</p><p>– Да сколько можно-то! Ты просто жалок... – я погладил Гарри по голове, он всхлипнул и притих, уткнувшись мокрой щекой мне в грудь. – Сколько еще ты будешь себя жалеть? Распускать нюни? Страдать – это, конечно, красиво и трагично, это затягивает, понимаю… но вряд ли Гарри нужен будет такой отец.</p><p>Снейп медленно выпрямился и откинулся на спинку дивана. Глаза его были сухими. Он устало взглянул на меня, буркнул:</p><p>– Скажешь тоже, отец.</p><p>– Отец, а кто же.</p><p>Наши плечи соприкасались, и оба мы глядели на макушку Гарри с короткими темными волосиками.</p><p>– Знаешь, у меня такое предложение. Я расскажу ему все хорошее, что помню про Джеймса, а ты познакомишь его с той Лили, которую ты знал. И пусть Гарри знает, что его родители были замечательными.</p><p>– Или можно сделать наоборот – наболтаем про обоих гадостей, и пусть Гарри знает, как ему повезло с нами, – мрачно пошутил Северус. Я тихо рассмеялся, стараясь не разбудить Гарри. Еще несколько минут мы сидели в тишине, я слышал, как сопит нос Снейпа, сломанный столько раз, что я даже считать не хочу. За окном валил снег, в животе все сжималось от нежности, я чувствовал легкое дыхание спящего малыша. Снейп вдруг задумчиво произнес:</p><p>– Надо же, у него есть ногти. Такие крошечные, и все-таки. Я раньше не замечал.</p><p>– Конечно, у него есть ногти!</p><p>– На таких маленьких пальцах! Я думал, ногти потом вырастут.</p><p>– Ты же прочитал все эти книги о детях!</p><p>– Там нигде не сказано про ногти. Как настоящие... Интересно, они жесткие?</p><p>– Потрогай.</p><p>– Разбужу.</p><p>– А ты осторожно.</p><p>Снейп коснулся крохотного пальчика Гарри. Засопел еще громче мне под ухо. Я тоже уставился на маленький прозрачный ноготок, на пухлый короткий пальчик со складками на сгибе.</p><p>– У него еще мочки ушей смешные, – поделился я со Снейпом наблюдением. – Такие странные на ощупь! – я взялся за одно ухо, Северус – за другое. Гарри во сне что-то недовольно закряхтел, и мы со Снейпом рассмеялись.</p><p>Не знаю, зачем, но я положил голову Снейпу на плечо. А он ничего не сказал – так и сидел, только слегка напрягся.</p><p>Мы просидели рядом, пока не пришел Бу и не сообщил, что настало время купать Гарри.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Я все-таки вытащил Снейпа гулять, хотя он и сопротивлялся. Когда, наконец, поддался моим уговорам, я едва не запрыгал от радости. Снейп собирался, как на войну – долго и кропотливо выбирал, что надеть, потом проверял, хорошо ли одет Гарри, несколько раз обходил дом, убеждаясь, что нигде совершенно случайно не затесался включенный чайник или утюг.</p><p>И когда мы пошли по узкой скользкой дорожке вдоль ровного ряда домов, Снейп был страшно дерганным, косился по сторонам, сунув руки в карманы, шел торопливо, надеясь поскорее отвязаться от меня, закончив прогулку. Но я никуда не спешил. Гарри на этот раз лежал в коляске, сонным взором наблюдал за мелкой снежной крошкой, сыплющейся с неба. Я разглядывал гирлянды и венки из хвойных веток на дверях у соседей – многие начали готовиться к праздникам заранее. Еще наблюдал за Снейпом – очень уж забавно тот нервничал, оглядывался по сторонам и сутулился, и в своем уродливом черном пальто был похож на старика или трубочиста.</p><p>Когда мимо нас прошел парень, Снейп его чуть ли не за метр обошел.</p><p>– Да что такое-то? – не выдержал я.</p><p>– У нас очень нехороший район. Если бы я мог, я бы переселился в другой конец Лондона. Еще лучше – к магглам.</p><p>– Нормальный район! Сколько гулял, на хулиганов ни разу не напарывался.</p><p>– Тебе просто везет, Люпин. Как и всем дуракам, в общем-то.</p><p>Я показал ему язык, но Снейп не заметил. Он говорил короткими фразами, дыхание облаком вырывалось из его рта.</p><p>– Я предпочитаю сидеть дома. Чтобы избежать ненужных встреч. Но ты упрямый, как баран. Так что гляди в оба. Не хочу, чтобы с Гарри что-то случилось. Слишком много сброда.</p><p>– Приличные люди…</p><p>– Тебе так кажется. Впрочем, тебя они и не тронут. Но раз уж тебе приспичило тащить меня с собой…</p><p>– А при чем здесь ты? Нет, с тобой, конечно, тяжело… – я заработал презрительный взгляд, – но если ты не станешь кидаться с оскорблениями на каждого прохожего…</p><p>– Ты идиот?</p><p>– Да, и вот с такими вопросами тоже. Людей это бесит, постарайся запомнить.</p><p>– Точно, идиот.</p><p>– В любом случае, я не вижу никакой проблемы.</p><p>– Или ты издеваешься просто?</p><p>Вдалеке показались фигуры; два человека шли навстречу нам, и Снейп тут же напрягся.</p><p>– Да что они нам сделают? – я попытался растормошить его. – Посмотри лучше, какая красота! Сколько ты на улице не был? Зима уже наступила! Снег! Скоро можно будет снеговиков делать…</p><p>– Сделай одолжение, закрой рот, – ласково попросил Северус, не сводя пристального взгляда с приближающихся к нам мужчин. Его нервозность передалась и мне. Но эти двое не были похожи на бандитов – скорее, на двух приятелей, идущих в морозный день по своим делам. Возможно, в паб, или с работы отпустили раньше положенного, или они шли в гости к кому-то. У одного был объемный пакет, скорее всего – с продуктами.</p><p>Снейп нервно усмехнулся.</p><p>– Люпин, фас!</p><p>– Пошел ты…</p><p>Мужчины были уже достаточно близко и тоже уставились на нас. Один что-то спросил у другого, они замедлили шаги, становясь поперек дороги, преграждая нам путь.</p><p>– Они нас не тронут, мы же с ребенком, – неуверенно предположил я.</p><p>– Достань палочку, – сказал тихо Снейп.</p><p>– Что? Ты это серьезно??..</p><p>– Достань…</p><p>– Это он! – раздался голос одного из мужчин, того, что был постарше. – Я узнал тебя! – это уже Снейпу.</p><p>– Не понимаю, о чем вы… – буркнул Снейп и торопливо зашагал вперед, попытавшись пройти мимо них. Старший мгновенно сбил его с ног, повалил на ледяную дорожку и уселся сверху. Я не помню, как выхватил палочку, но младший уже направлял на меня свою.</p><p>– Экспеллиармус!</p><p>– Что вам нужно? – я загородил собой коляску, попытался говорить грозно. – Идите, куда шли, мы вас не трогали!</p><p>– Ты тоже один из них? – спросил младший, держа меня под прицелом.</p><p>– Нет! – крикнул Снейп, прижатый щекой ко льду. Слова его звучали невнятно и хрипло. – Нет, он не… - старший схватил Снейпа за волосы и ударил лицом об лед. Я закричал и кинулся на младшего, но тут же отлетел в сторону, обездвиженный заклятьем Петрификус Тоталус. Мужчина склонился надо мной, но я видел только носы его черных ботинок перед моим лицом. Голос старшего звучал словно с другого конца света:</p><p>– Я нашел! Вот же мр-р-разь! Посмотри на предплечье!</p><p>Я почувствовал, как младший неумело закатывает мне толстый рукав зимней мантии.</p><p>– На какой руке? – крикнул он, и получил ответ:</p><p>– На обеих посмотри!</p><p>– У него чисто!</p><p>– Я же сказал вам… – прохрипел Снейп. – У вас будут неприятности за нападение…</p><p>– Умолкни, ты! – звук удара, стон. У меня зазвенело в ушах, так хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, хоть что-то… если бы я мог пошевелиться, если бы я мог добраться до палочки… нет, не нужно никакой палочки, я так, я голыми руками их…</p><p>Гарри заплакал, и меня окатило ледяной волной ужаса. Гарри! На какое-то мгновение я забыл про него. Непростительно. Я должен был помнить, я должен был двигаться быстрее, я должен был достать палочку сразу же, как Снейп сказал мне… теперь Гарри совсем беззащитен, и эти два ублюдка… если они хоть что-то, хоть что-нибудь…</p><p>Я поклялся, что буду рядом, что смогу заботится о нем, защищать. Я поклялся, что сделаю что угодно… а теперь я лежу, бесполезный кусок дерьма, не могу даже крикнуть, не могу даже предупредить их…</p><p>Уничтожу. Если хоть пальцем его тронут… разорву глотки, убью, уничтожу.</p><p>Младший пнул меня в живот, не сильно, скорее для вида. Я слышал, как старший бьет Снейпа, а тот цедит какие-то ругательства, а после – только охает. Гарри прекратил плакать, и я слышал, как старший сказал Снейпу:</p><p>– Мне плевать, что тебе позволили ходить по улицам, как честному человеку. Ты не человек, и не заслуживаешь свободы, ты даже жизни своей жалкой не заслуживаешь! Скажи спасибо, что я не такой, как ты, мразь. Скажи спасибо, что я не убийца. Я просто не хочу пачкать руки о такое ничтожество, понял? Гребаный Пожиратель на нашей улице! Вот гадство, а Терри? Ты там закончил?</p><p>– Он без татуировки. Наверное, друг.</p><p>– Мерзко дружить с таким. Гребаный убийца! – старший подошел и тоже наклонился надо мной, но встал так, чтобы я видел его лицо. Приятное такое лицо, умное. Мне хотелось вцепиться в него, разодрать когтями. Но я не мог. – У тебя тут ребенок надрывается, да? А ты знаешь, сколько этот гад и такие, как он, убили детей? Сколько замучили маггловских малышей, потому что в них, видишь ли, не такая кровь! Подумай над этим. Над тем, с кем идешь рядом. Пойдем, Терри, нам здесь нечего больше делать.</p><p>Они ушли, а я остался лежать. Слушать, как кашляет Снейп, как возится там, в снегу. Несколько минут затем все было тихо. Потом он появился в поле моего зрения, сел на землю рядом со мной. Посмотрел так, будто это я во всем виноват. Будто это я его бил.</p><p>Принялся тереть под носом – над верхней губой все было измазано кровью.</p><p>– Снова нос. Почему всех так волнует именно нос? – жалобно произнес Северус.</p><p>Честно говоря, я в тот раз в Норе ударил его скорее от неожиданности, чем от злости. Ведь я проделал немалый путь, чтобы наконец увидеть Гарри. И что же случилось? На пороге детской меня встретил мерзко ухмыляющийся Снейп и заявил, что Гарри переходит под его опеку. А после еще как-то оскорбил, но я уже не слышал, в ушах шумело. Кулак сам взлетел в воздух, а после – бац – и нос Северуса был сломан.</p><p>Кажется, он не собирался снимать с меня заклятье. Сидел рядом, щупал свой нос, шипел, морщился, вздыхал. Я глазами ему сигналил:</p><p>«Идиот! Расколдуй меня!»</p><p>Но Снейп то ли не уловил, то ли нарочно отвернулся. Поправил одежду, потер предплечье. Ощупал волосы. Плевок был ближе к макушке, Снейп на него не наткнулся пальцами, а я видел.</p><p>Гарри не шумел.</p><p>– И ведь надо же было тебя послушать. Чтоб я еще раз… – Северус вздохнул, ткнул в меня палочкой, буркнул «фините инкантатем». В живот вдруг хлынула боль – хотя пнул тот гад не сильно, даже странно, что так скрутило. Я лицом в лед уткнулся, воздуха глотнул побольше.</p><p>– Как Гарри?</p><p>– Хорошо, – Снейп хмыкнул. – Уснул.</p><p>– Что, серьезно?</p><p>– Нет, Люпин, я шучу. Самое время для шуток, отчего бы не блеснуть своим искрометным…</p><p>– Все, понял я, уймись…</p><p>– Что ты, Люпин, понял? – прошипел он, внезапно кинувшись ко мне и нависнув так, что наши носы касались. – Что ты понял, дурья башка?</p><p>– Лучше помоги мне встать…</p><p>Шатаясь и кряхтя, держась друг за друга, мы кое-как поднялись. Дохромали до коляски. Гарри действительно спал, сладко, как ангелочек. Снейп снова потер предплечье, словно оно жгло.</p><p>– Часто тебя так?</p><p>– Не только ты усомнился в заверениях Дамблдора на суде. Хоть меня и оправдали, я по-прежнему с клеймом, – у него веко задергалось.</p><p>– Почему ты не воспользовался палочкой? – не то, что бы мне было так уж интересно, но когда-то Северус славился своими боевыми заклятьями.</p><p>– Ограничения. Максимум, на что я имею право – всякая дребедень вроде очищающих или призывных. – Северус потирал коленку, стряхивая с брюк налипший снег. – Альбус обещал, что разберется с этим. Рано или поздно. – Я вспомнил, как он шипел в тот первый день в Норе: «я бы заколдовал тебя, но уважаю Альбуса достаточно, чтобы не приносить ему лишних проблем». Заколдовал бы, ну да. Позер. – Пора домой.</p><p>– Нет. Погоди. Нас уже избили, так что больше бояться нечего. Пойдем, раз уж мы вышли гулять – так будем гулять.</p><p>– Ты в своем уме, Люпин?!</p><p>– Ну, куда тебе сейчас идти?! Домой он хочет. Ты свалишься через три шага.</p><p>– Не говори еру…</p><p>– Вон, видишь – скамейка. Сейчас, я только коляску подкачу… Давай же, Снейп, держись за меня, и пойдем потихоньку. День-то какой хороший…</p><p>– С ума сошел.</p><p>– Да держись ты, не стесняйся!</p><p>Мы сели на скамейку, я незаметно вытер плевок перчаткой. Ну, я надеюсь, что это было незаметно – по крайней мере, Снейп ничего не сказал. Он все трогал нос. Снег пошел еще сильнее, и я добавил защитную сферу над коляской.</p><p>Это был наш сквер. Ну, тот, где Гарри засмеялся. Снежный, красивый. С тоненькими липами и скамейками на гнутых изогнутых лапах. И ни души, кроме нас троих. Чудесное место.</p><p>Мы сидели до тех пор, пока не стало слишком холодно. Гарри было тепло под согревающими чарами, а вот моя задница почти примерзла к скамейке. Можно было бы наложить согревайку и на нас, но лень было шевелиться. У Снейпа на ресницах лежала крупная снежинка, и я смотрел на нее.</p><p>– Что? – тоскливо спросил Северус, когда ему надоел мой пристальный взгляд. – Ну, что?</p><p>Я положил руку ему на предплечье и легонько сжал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Две недели до Рождества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Однажды я постучал в дверь лаборатории. Сначала несколько секунд никто не отвечал, затем из-за двери раздалось удивленное:</p><p>– Входи…</p><p>Снейп полулежал в глубоком кресле у стола, заваленного бумагами. На соседнем столе стоял котел, в котором что-то булькало и дымилось. Пахло смолой, чернилами и шоколадом. Я оглядел лабораторию, не в силах сдержать любопытства – за все это время я ни разу не заглядывал сюда, мне, по правде говоря, плевать было на все эти мензурки и реторты с той секунды, как я сдал последний экзамен по зельеварению. Лаборатория была тесной, из-за нагромождения столов и шкафов здесь почти невозможно было передвигаться. На широкой полке над дверью стояли книги, которые Гарри лучше бы никогда не видеть – темная магия, запрещенные ритуалы, опасные яды и зелья, воздействующие на человеческую личность. В приоткрытой створке шкафа я разглядел банки с лягушачьими лапками, глазами тритона, толчеными крыльями сухороек… На столе среди вороха бумаг были письма, письма, письма, десятки писем – Северус вел активную переписку сразу с несколькими журналами и двумя частными лабораториями. Я взял один листок, поднес к глазам – здесь было темно, потому что окно было занавешено плотной тканью, но у меня всегда было отличное зрение.</p><p>– Ты продаешь зелья под псевдонимом? – изумился я. Снейп мне всегда казался ужасно тщеславным человеком, который не станет скрываться в тени, если добился чего-то значимого.</p><p>– Нам нужны деньги, Люпин, – равнодушно объяснил Северус. – Никто не станет покупать зелья у Снейпа. Не после того громкого процесса в Визенгамоте.</p><p>Он не осуждал меня, но я все равно почувствовал себя пристыженным. Мне следовало бы найти работу. Любую работу – такую, на которую возьмут даже оборотня. Я уже тысячу раз пожалел о своей законопослушности. Если бы я не был зарегистрирован в Министерстве, у меня было бы куда больше шансов на нормальную жизнь. Сириус тысячу раз говорил мне… впрочем, он последний человек, чьи советы мне стоит слушать.</p><p>– Люпин? Ты, может, объяснишь мне, зачем пришел? Или так и будешь таращиться в пространство своими карими глазами?</p><p>Я ухмыльнулся, а Северус смутился и еще ниже сполз в своем кресле. Ноги его торчали в проходе между столами, и я заметил, что он обут в теплые домашние тапки с рождественским узором.</p><p>– С каких это пор ты обращаешь внимание на мои глаза?</p><p>Он метнул в меня яростный взгляд, а потом заметил:</p><p>– Мне приходится. Полнолуние не за горами.</p><p>– О... – у меня сразу пропало все желание разговаривать. Я подошел к котлу и заглянул в него – густое варево источало сизый дым. Мне нужно было озаботиться этим заранее. Подыскать место, где трансформация прошла бы безвредно для окружающих. Может быть, Альбус сможет с этим помочь. Тот подвал, который я снимал для прошлой трансформации, мне больше не предоставят – из-за того, в каком состоянии я его вернул.</p><p>При мысли о том, что Северус с опаской следит за изменениями в моем облике, мне стало противно. Ну разумеется, пустил в дом зверя, так и ходи на цыпочках. В глаза заглядывай.</p><p>– Они станут коричнево-золотыми, потом начнут светлеть, а когда станут просто желтыми, я уйду.</p><p>– И куда же это, интересно?</p><p>– Я найду место, скоро. Завтра же утром свяжусь с Альбусом, вместе подумаем.</p><p>– За каким хреном?! – разозлился Северус, и я прекратил таращиться в котел, повернулся к нему. – Что тебе мешает остаться здесь?!</p><p>– В доме?! Рядом с тобой и Гарри? Ты с ума сошел?</p><p>– О, Мерлин… – Снейп закрыл лицо ладонью и застонал, устало и раздраженно. – Кто-то велел мне прекратить жалеть себя? Так какого же ты теперь строишь из себя несчастную зверушку, которую выгоняют на мороз в Сочельник?.. Конечно, ты можешь валить на все четыре стороны, если тебе так хочется, но не разумней ли будет остаться, выпить ликантропное зелье и проспать в своей комнате до рассвета?.. Это не так драматично, Люпин, но поверь – тебе понравится…</p><p>Он замолчал и перевел дыхание, убрал ладонь от лица и взглянул на меня. Потом нахмурился и отвел глаза.</p><p>– Прекрати так улыбаться. Люпин, честное слово, ты словно забыл, с кем ты живешь.</p><p>Вот именно, что не забыл. Сказал бы мне кто месяц назад, что Снейп приготовит для меня зелье и будет уговаривать остаться на время трансформации в его доме, я бы долго смеялся.</p><p>– А что это так вкусно пахнет, в котле? Случаем не мое зелье?</p><p>– Даже не надейся! Твое будет пахнуть мерзко, это я гарантирую! – ухмыльнулся Северус.</p><p>В общем-то, он сдержал свое слово.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Послушай-ка, это глупая идея…</p><p>Северус ворчал не переставая. Даже Бу встал на мою сторону, но Северус все еще упрямился.</p><p>– Поставим ель, и хватит…</p><p>– Ну уж нет! Это первое Рождество Гарри, и я хочу, чтобы Гарри его запомнил как следует!</p><p>– Люпин, ему и года нет, как он может что-то запомнить??.. Ты зря стараешься…</p><p>-Ладно, тогда так – это первое Рождество, когда мы вместе. И я хочу, чтобы мы его запомнили как следует!</p><p>Северус напрягся, уставился в окно.</p><p>– «Мы вместе»? – переспросил он негромко.</p><p>– Э-э… ну да. Мы… все вместе. Ты, я, Гарри… Бу.</p><p>– Бу, – эхом повторил Северус. Пухлый домовик появился у его ног.</p><p>– Звали, хозяин Снейп?</p><p>– Нет, уходи. Хотя стой… – Северус страдальчески поморщился, взглянул на меня. – Поищи на чердаке. Там должны были остаться старые украшения.</p><p>Через час мы располагали длинной спутанной гирляндой, пыльной коробкой, набитой различными сверкающими снежинками, миниатюрными оленями с носами, горящими красным, серпантином и хлопушками, у которых давно истек срок годности. Наконец, Бу раздобыл жесткий лакированный сундук с анаграммой «ЭП», и в нем нас ждали настоящие сокровища.</p><p>Мы как дети сидели на полу у открытого сундука, сталкивались пальцами, вынимая очередной тяжелый шар или золоченую шишку, или деревянного «Щелкунчика» с орехом, застрявшим в зубах… Все украшения были бережно завернуты в хрустящую коричневую бумагу и пахли снегом, блестками и чудом. Пахли Рождеством.</p><p>Среди украшений попадались засохшие паучки, клочья пыли, а в полой крышке ларца была сплетена густая паутина.</p><p>– Я смотрю, ты давно его не открывал, – заметил я негромко. В полумраке гостиной, под треск камина и снежную круговерть за окном говорить в полный голос почему-то не получалось.</p><p>– У меня не возникало желания праздновать в последние годы. А уж эти украшения я вообще не думал когда-нибудь взять в руки.</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>Северус неопределенно дернул плечом, что могло значить что угодно, начиная от «не твое дело, Люпин» и до «я расскажу тебе, как-нибудь позже».</p><p>– В этом году все будет иначе, – тихо пообещал я. – Будет ель, и венок на двери, и носки над камином, и будут подарки, и на крыше будут гирлянды гореть, и мы будем открывать дверь всем колядующим.</p><p>– Я не ребенок, Люпин. Мне все это не нужно. – Но впечатление от этих слов подпортил восхищенный вздох, который вырвался у Северуса, когда он развернул очередную игрушку: круглолицый ангел с невероятно печальными глазами и струящимся одеянием. Его фарфоровые крылья были покрыты серебряными узорами. – Мы должны повесить его над колыбелью Гарри, – сказал Северус, вопросительно взглянул на меня.</p><p>– Конечно. Ему понравится.</p><p>Северус улыбнулся, широко и искренне.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Как Северус и обещал, трансформацию я пережил дома. Прежде со мной такого не случалось – не только оттого, что на полнолуние я забивался в самую глухую и грязную нору, но и оттого, что не было места, которое я смог бы назвать своим домом.</p><p>Накануне полнолуния мне стало плохо, и я не покидал спальни весь день. Я чувствовал приближение луны и жутко бесился. Мне хотелось выть и кричать от несправедливости, снова, в тысячный раз я мучил себя мыслями: почему это случилось со мной, не с кем-то другим? Разве я не старался всегда быть хорошим, разве я не был добрым к людям, разве я заслужил такое наказание? Почему оборотень не укусил какого-нибудь злого, жестокого человека, для которого наличие зверя внутри никогда не стало бы таким испытанием?</p><p>Казалось бы, столько лет прошло, можно и угомониться, принять простую мысль – меня укусили, раз в месяц мое тело ломает и корчит, а потом я становлюсь хищником. Но это лишь на одну ночь, одна ночь в месяц – не так уж страшно, можно вынести, можно пережить, если рядом верные друзья. Раньше со мной всегда были Мягколап, Сохатый и Хвост, а теперь…</p><p>– Люпин.</p><p>– Убирайся.</p><p>Вместо этого Северус присел на краешек кровати.</p><p>– Ты не собираешься спуститься вниз?</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– Так и пролежишь весь день?</p><p>– Да. Ты уйдешь отсюда или нет?!</p><p>– Это мой дом, Люпин... – ледяным тоном.</p><p>– Плевать. Плевать я хотел! Просто убирайся! Оставь меня в покое!! Неужели так сложно понять??!..</p><p>Мне хотелось ударить его, хотелось схватить за немытые пакли и ткнуть носом в пол, хотелось накинуться, рычать, кусать, рвать на куски. Он не смел находиться здесь, рядом, так близко! Он не смел говорить со мной таким ублюдочно-спокойным тоном, словно я истеричка, а он разумный человек. Он не смел притворяться, что не боится меня, ведь я чувствовал, как воняет его страх.</p><p>– Возьми себя в руки, Лю…</p><p>Я резко вскочил, скинув одеяло, и ринулся на него. Снейп успел отпрыгнуть в сторону и сейчас вжимался в стену, глядя на меня с откровенным ужасом. Впрочем, он быстро совладал с выражением своего лица, глубоко вздохнул и ровно произнес:</p><p>– Я не боюсь тебя.</p><p>Но это было ложью; я знал это, и Северус тоже.</p><p>– Как тебе теперь мои глаза? – спросил я, усаживаясь на кровать. Я старался держать себя в руках, очень старался. Но меня била дрожь, и нервный смех клокотал где-то в глотке. Снейп глядел на меня с мрачным отвращением, будто не узнавал. А может, наоборот – наконец-то увидел мое истинное лицо.</p><p>– Желтые.</p><p>– Луна уже близка. Я чую ее. Знаешь, по-звериному так чую. Загривком. У меня по всему телу мурашки… – я потер руку, посмотрел на свою кожу. Маленькие волоски на руках встали вертикально. Завтра ночью вместо них будет густая звериная шерсть. Это надо просто пережить – и до следующего месяца даже не думать. Забывать у меня получается лучше всего, всегда получалось. Когда я чуть не убил Северуса в Визжащей Хижине, я думал, что этот груз останется со мной навсегда. Но мне и его удалось скинуть. Однажды я просто убедил себя, что в этом эпизоде виноват кто угодно – Сириус, пошутивший жестоко, Северус, поддавшийся любопытству, Дамблдор, не упрятавший меня достаточно далеко от школы… кто угодно, только не я.</p><p>– Тебе страшно, Люпин? – спросил Северус. Он глядел на меня с каким-то странным выражением, которое я не мог расшифровать. Кажется, он действительно не мог понять, да и откуда бы – ему не приходилось ждать полнолуния, как казни.</p><p>– Это тебе страшно. Ты ведь вспоминаешь ту ночь в Визжащей Хижине? Нет, не ври – вспоминаешь, конечно же. Ты тогда чуть в штаны не наложил. Или все-таки наложил? А, Северус? Справишься, если завтра в твоем доме появится то чудище? Желтые глаза, длинные когти. Я буду выть и рычать, Северус, и может быть, попытаюсь выбраться из спальни. И что ты сделаешь? Завопишь, как девчонка?</p><p>Он побелел, сжал кулаки и собирался что-то мне ответить, но завопил я:</p><p>– УБИРАЙСЯ!!!</p><p>И он ушел.</p><p>Я рухнул на кровать, вцепившись в подушку. Мне хотелось выть уже сейчас. Мне хотелось, чтобы рядом был Джейми. И Сириус. Черт бы побрал Сириуса, за что он так со мной, за что он так с нами??..</p><p>Я ужасно боялся быть один, но в то же время не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь меня видел таким, особенно – Северус. В глубине души я знал, что наговорил ему лишних, злых слов, но мне не хотелось об этом думать. Я принялся терзать подушку, рвать ее пальцами и зубами, заглушая крик, а после – плач…</p><p>Проснулся на рассвете, совсем измученным, словно всю ночь бегал вокруг дома. Проснулся и замер, наткнувшись на темный насмешливый взгляд. Пол комнаты усыпали перья, так же, как и постель. Белые перья застряли в моих волосах, забились за шиворот пижамы, одно перо прилипло к губе. Северус сидел на краешке кровати, словно никуда и не уходил, и смотрел на меня.</p><p>– Ты похож на лису, уснувшую в курятнике, – сообщил он.</p><p>– На волка, может?</p><p>– Нет. На лису. У тебя волосы медового цвета, и глаза на свету янтарные.</p><p>Потом он потянулся и снял перо с моих губ. Так и ушел, сжимая его в пальцах.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>А само полнолуние прошло очень спокойно. Я выпил ужасное, омерзительное зелье. Северусу пришлось почти насильно поить меня, и Гарри смеялся, наблюдая, как мы носимся друг за другом по кухне. В конце концов, Северус загнал меня в угол и не выпускал, пока я не осушил кубок до дна, а потом отскочил в сторону, потому что меня чуть не вырвало.</p><p>– Больше шума было, – ворчливо заметил он, обращаясь к Гарри. – Ты бы не стал так капризничать из-за простого лекарства, правда же?</p><p>Гарри причмокнул, и Бу возник рядом с бутылочкой.</p><p>Когда пришло время, я ушел в спальню, лег на пол у окна, подтянул колени к животу и стал ждать. Северус появился, когда меня уже начала бить дрожь.</p><p>– Что ты здесь делаешь? – я запаниковал. – Северус, выйди и запри дверь, превращение вот-вот начнется!..</p><p>– Это так больно? – спросил он, не обращая внимания на мои слова.</p><p>– А ты как думаешь? – огрызнулся я. – Послушай, Северус, тебе лучше… сейчас же… выйти… о, ч-черт…</p><p>А потом я закричал.</p><p>Я кричал и дергался, все мышцы обожгло огнем, а потом кости в моем теле начали смещаться, менять свое положение. Я царапал ногтями пол, утыкался в него губами, кричал, пока мог, а потом выл. Я был рад, что Северус заранее позаботился наложить заглушающие на комнату, иначе Гарри наверняка был бы напуган этими звуками.</p><p>Кажется, это была последняя связная мысль, прежде чем сознание затуманилось.</p><p>Волком быть немного легче, потому что все мысли медленные, вялые, и только о насущном. Когда я смог встать на лапы, я прежде всего убедился, что луна на месте, и поприветствовал ее воинственным кличем. Потом – учуяв запах человечьего страха – повернулся к Северусу. Он остался в комнате, забившись в дальний угол, и не сводил с меня глаз.</p><p>– Ремус? – позвал он низким угрожающим голосом.</p><p>Я понюхал воздух, шагнул к нему – когти царапнули доски пола.</p><p>– Ремус, черт возьми! – он сцепил зубы, запах страха почти оглушал. – Подай мне какой-нибудь знак! Зелье не могло не сработать…</p><p>Я облизнулся и вильнул хвостом. Потом попятился. Его облегчение было таким осязаемым, что можно было попробовать его на вкус.</p><p>– Ремус? Если ты не собираешься меня жрать, подай голос.</p><p>Он уже трижды назвал меня по имени. Неужели надо было стать волком, чтобы добиться этого? Или просто Северус верил, что я наутро ничего не вспомню? Я поздоровался с ним, что звучало как нечто среднее между кашлем и тявканьем. Северус торжествующе улыбнулся, негромко заметил:</p><p>– Впервые на арене. Северус Снейп и его ручной волк. Знает команду «голос».</p><p>И эту ночь мы провели рядом. Северус читал, забравшись в мою постель, а я лежал на полу, тоскливо подвывая, если становилось скучно. Зверь во мне помнил, как проходили трансформации раньше, в Хогвартсе. Я бежал со всех лап, несся сквозь лес, тысячи запахов кружили голову, и так увлекательно было распознавать каждый. Справа тенью за деревьями гарцевал огромный олень, а слева бесшумно двигался черный пес. Я был жив, я был свободен.</p><p>Сейчас зверь хотел того же – бежать, выть, оставлять отметины когтей на деревьях. Но я оставался хозяином в своем теле, благодаря зелью. Я заставил зверя улечься на пол и ждать рассвета. И мы ждали, мы вместе – зверь, я и Северус. Он не спал до самого утра, время от времени косился на меня, а где-то в три ночи зачитал целую главу вслух. Она была скучной, и я почти ничего не понял, но от звука его голоса у меня в животе все скрутилось, и захотелось подойти ближе, обнюхать его, облизать, прикусить красивое белое горло, показывая, что он принадлежит мне.</p><p>Какое счастье, что я мог себя контролировать.</p><p>С рассветом меня вновь стало ломать, но теперь уже было легче – я понимал, что скоро все закончится, и я смогу уснуть. Северус отнес меня на кровать, а у меня не было даже сил поблагодарить его. Я погрузился в сон почти сразу, как меня укрыли одеялом.</p><p>После я пытался понять, почему он так поступил, почему он был со мной, хотя я даже не просил об этом. Скорее всего, для того, чтобы доказать – он больше не боится, а если и боится, то может свой страх обуздать. Северус всегда болезненно относился к подозрениям в трусости, и мои слова могли прозвучать для него как вызов. Да, наверное, именно поэтому он всю ночь был рядом, не смыкая глаз.</p><p>Но иногда мне казалось, что причина была в чем-то другом. В чем-то совсем другом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Неделя до Рождества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Узнавать Гарри было увлекательно. Я понимал, что это было удовольствием в большей степени благодаря присутствию Бу. Эльф взял на себя почти все заботы, как бы я ни протестовал. Но если бы его не было в нашем доме, если бы я снова проводил бессонные ночи и постоянно менял пеленки – Гарри был рекордсменом по их пачканью – то вряд ли у меня остались бы силы замечать мельчайшие изменения, крохотные черты его пока что не сформированной личности. Гарри оказался дружелюбным ребенком, ему нравилось общество, он куда больше интересовался людьми рядом, чем яркими игрушками или висящим над колыбелью ангелом. Гарри с удовольствием хватался за мои волосы, пальцы, усы, цеплялся за меня, будто маленькая обезьянка. Его удивительные зеленые глаза лучились радостью. Я привык каждое утро начинать одинаково – заходить в его спальню и целовать его теплый выпуклый лоб. Гарри обычно спал в это время, уже накормленный часом ранее Бу. Но когда я целовал его, Гарри сквозь сон улыбался. И это заставляло меня умирать от нежности.</p><p>Северус не продвинулся далеко в общении с Гарри. Он по-прежнему держался в стороне, словно был чужим, посторонним в собственном доме. Я замечал, как внимательно Северус глядит на Гарри, но что именно он пытается разглядеть в его лице, знать наверняка не мог. Конечно, Северус заботился о Гарри так, как умел. Заходил в его комнату и негромко говорил с ним, как со взрослым – я не знаю, о чем они беседовали, я старался позволять Северусу проводить хоть немного времени наедине с ребенком. Еще Северус следил за тем, чтобы Гарри всегда чувствовал себя хорошо, чтобы Бу кормил его строго по расписанию, хотя иногда расписание приходилось нарушать – бывало, Гарри отказывался есть, плакал, и тогда мы с Северусом вновь начинали нервничать: что, если он болен, что, если с Гарри что-то не так? Бу добродушно ворчал – «хозяин Снейп, хозяин Люпин, позвольте Бу делать его работу».</p><p>Но, как бы то ни было, Северус все чаще запирался в лаборатории или уходил в другую комнату, когда мы с Гарри играли или когда я держал его на руках. Однажды я сидел в своем любимом кресле-качалке с Гарри на руках и читал ему одну из ярких детских книжек, которые в огромном количестве купил Северус. Гарри дремал, но стоило мне замолчать, начинал сопеть и выражать свое недовольство сердитым мычанием. Так что я продолжал, покачиваясь в кресле. Горел ночник, за окном выл ветер, и была непроглядная тьма, а в детской было так уютно, так спокойно… об этом я мечтал когда-то давно, в Хогвартсе, когда мы говорили о будущем. Я представлял себе маленький дом с горящими окнами, в котором живу я и моя семья. Но я никогда на самом деле не верил, что смогу оказаться там, в этом доме.</p><p>Никогда я даже предположить не мог, что однажды буду жить с Северусом Снейпом, и у нас будет общий ребенок. У нас будет ребенок Джеймса.</p><p>Нет, о таком я не мечтал. Но теперь, когда так уже сложилось, я сделаю что угодно, лишь бы не потерять свое счастье.</p><p>Северус застыл в дверях. Он пришел пожелать Гарри спокойной ночи. Я улыбнулся, прикрыв книгу.</p><p>– Он уже уснул.</p><p>Северус кивнул, не сводя с нас глаз. По его лицу ничего нельзя было понять, но на секунду мне показалось, что Северусу больно.</p><p>– Все хорошо? – спросил я с тревогой. Северус снова кивнул, молча наблюдая, как я кладу Гарри в колыбель. Гарри проснулся и потянулся ко мне, маленькие ручки схватились за мою рубашку. – Ну, ну… давай, Гарри, уже давно пора спать. – Гарри заплакал, когда я осторожно выпутал рубашку из его цепких пальчиков. – Тш-ш-ш-ш… Посмотри, тебя будет охранять ангел. Чтобы снились только добрые сны. А знаешь, кто к тебе пришел, кто хочет сказать тебе «спокойной ночи»?..</p><p>Я повернулся к двери, но Северуса там уже не было.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Обязанность ходить по магазинам лежала на мне. Северус покидал дом только в самых крайних случаях, например, когда зачем-то был нужен Альбусу в Хогвартсе. И то он путешествовал через камин. Я же получал удовольствие от неспешных прогулок. Несмотря на то происшествие, мне нравился наш район. Аккуратные домики, украшенные к Рождеству. И наш дом был не хуже – я установил на крыше гирлянды, а потом слепил трех снеговиков – двух больших и маленького – и зачаровал их так, чтобы они махали прохожим и кидали друг в друга снежки. Возился целый день, зато был доволен своей работой. Северус, помнится, что-то съязвил насчет «запоздалого детства», но я-то видел, с какой завистью наблюдал он за мной из окна, пока я лепил снеговиков!</p><p>Я возвращался из магазина не спеша, тяжелый пакет шуршал при каждом шаге, снег скрипел под подошвами ботинок, на шарф ложились снежинки. Я даже что-то напевал, такое, сказочно-рождественское. Но мне стало не до песен, когда зашел в дом и обнаружил, что ни Северуса, ни Гарри там нет.</p><p>Они исчезли, просто исчезли, не оставив ни записки, ничего. Почти все вещи Северуса были на месте, зато многих вещей Гарри не хватало. Его игрушки, разные бутылочки на все случаи жизни, несколько книжек. Я кричал Бу, пока не охрип, но он не появился. В панике я обратился к Молли через камин. Видимо, на мне лица не было, потому что она сразу воскликнула, увидев меня в камине:</p><p>– Ремус!! Что-то с Гарри??! Что случилось?!</p><p>И затем, недоуменно и взволнованно:</p><p>– Что? Нет, конечно, он не у нас! Ты хочешь сказать, что Снейп исчез куда-то вместе с Гарри?</p><p>– Я… я не знаю… я свяжусь с тобой позже, хорошо? Немного поищу их…</p><p>– Ладно, да… – растерянно пробормотала Молли. – Ремус, не волнуйся… они вернутся.</p><p>– Да, я… да, конечно… пока, Молли…</p><p>Погасив камин, я сел прямо на пол и зажмурился. Этого не могло быть. Это не могло происходить со мной. Северус не мог так поступить.</p><p>Он не мог отнять у меня Гарри. Он не мог просто уйти. Почему? Что я сделал неправильно? Чем заслужил такую подлость?..</p><p>Но раскисать было нельзя. Я должен был сделать что-то, я должен был их найти. Я должен был вернуть моего Гарри.</p><p>Сначала я обошел весь дом, все еще надеясь, что где-нибудь будет записка, знак, хоть что-нибудь… Потом выбежал на улицу и поспешил в сквер. Вид у меня был еще тот – прохожие шарахались в стороны, завидев бегущего со всех ног мужчину с выпученными глазами, в расстегнутой куртке и волочащимся по снегу шарфом. Когда я оказался в парке, их там, конечно же, не было. Не знаю, на что я надеялся. Не знаю…</p><p>Мне было больно, так больно и так страшно, что снова навалилась та пожирающая душу безнадега, в плену которой я провел прошлый месяц, месяц после гибели Джеймса. И Лили.</p><p>Я обошел весь сквер, звал их, кричал: «Северус!!», «Гарри…», кричал: «пожалуйста!!!» неизвестно кому. Но их нигде не было, нигде.</p><p>Тогда я еще раз прошел по улицам, идущим мимо нашего дома. Я пытался понять, куда мог пойти Северус. Но в глубине души я понимал, что если Северус захотел исчезнуть, я уже не найду его. Он мог быть где угодно – в любой точке страны, а может даже, и за границей.</p><p>Я вернулся домой, когда уже начало темнеть. Прошел в гостиную, не зажигая света и не разуваясь. Рухнул в кресло.</p><p>Дом был таким огромным, темным и пустым. Я был совсем один.</p><p>Примерно через полчаса в двери завозился ключ. Я был в прихожей прежде, чем Северус успел закатить в дом коляску. Сначала я схватил Гарри на руки – укутанный до самых бровей, он крепко спал. Я прижал Гарри к себе, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги. Снейп что-то сказал мне, но я не расслышал, я не слышал ничего, не соображал ничего, кроме одной-единственной вещи: все будет хорошо. Гарри снова со мной, и теперь все будет хорошо.</p><p>Ни слова ни говоря Северусу, я развернулся и пошел вверх по лестнице. Снял с Гарри все десять кофт, сменил пеленки, переодел в легкую пижаму и уложил в колыбель. За все это время Гарри даже не проснулся, и это внушило беспокойство – обычно он так крепко не спал. Я знал, что Северус не стал бы причинять ему вред намеренно, но он мог продержать Гарри на холоде слишком долго, или как-то иначе повредить его здоровью. Я потрогал лоб Гарри – он был теплый, как всегда. На щеках не было красноты, и он не потел.</p><p>– Люпин.</p><p>Я отвернулся от колыбели, прошел мимо Снейпа, застывшего в дверях. Схватив его за руку, потащил вниз по лестнице. Он вырывался и шипел:</p><p>– Что ты себе позволяешь?!</p><p>Но я по-прежнему хранил молчание. Боялся, что если открою рот, закричу и больше не смогу остановиться. Так что я молча отвел его в гостиную, отпустил его руку, сделал глубокий вдох…</p><p>БАЦ!</p><p>Северус рухнул на пол, зажимая нос. Кровь хлестала между плотно стиснутых пальцев. В этот раз я, пожалуй, ударил слишком сильно. Но я все равно не сделал ни единой попытки помочь ему подняться, просто стоял и смотрел, как он корчится на полу, пропитывая ковер своей кровью. Меня едва хватало на то, чтобы не пнуть его под ребра. Я стискивал кулаки и трясся мелкой дрожью. Я ненавидел его всем своим сердцем в этот момент.</p><p>Наконец, Северус смог сесть. Он все еще крепко прижимал руку к носу, и поэтому его слова звучали глухо и невнятно:</p><p>– Не собираешься в этот раз падать в обморок?</p><p>– Какого хрена, Снейп?</p><p>– Конкретнее.</p><p>Ему было сложно говорить, но я не собирался давать ему поблажек. Мне нужно было знать прямо сейчас.</p><p>– Какого хрена ты задумал?! Собирался забрать Гарри? Думал, ты справишься с ним один, без меня?!..</p><p>Снейп поднял на меня изумленные глаза, но мне плевать было на его гримасы. Меня он не проведет. Я сидел в пустой гостиной и думал о том, как буду жить теперь без Гарри и без него, и один удивленный взгляд это уже не исправит.</p><p>– Отвечай!</p><p>– Я даже не думал…</p><p>– НЕ ВРИ!!</p><p>– Успокойся, Люпин… – устало попросил Северус, прикрыв глаза. Его слегка шатало от потери крови. Я махнул палочкой, останавливая кровь и выправляя нос. Снейп охнул – я не старался сделать процесс безболезненным – а потом вытер рукавом кровь с лица и ухмыльнулся, глядя на меня снизу вверх.</p><p>– Теперь отвечай мне.</p><p>– Ты все не так понял. В следующий раз, прежде чем распускать руки, потрудись выслушать объяснения.</p><p>– Следующего раза не будет.</p><p>Он резко прекратил ухмыляться.</p><p>– Я серьезно не собирался пугать тебя, Люпин. Клянусь. Я… я хотел погулять с Гарри. Хотя бы раз. Сам.</p><p>Ложь была неубедительной.</p><p>– Ты забрал его вещи.</p><p>– Конечно, я забрал его вещи! Я не знал, что нам может понадобиться. Он мог начать плакать, так что я взял побольше игрушек для него. И я не знал, какая бутылочка лучше всего подойдет для прогулки, так что взял их все.</p><p>– И почти всю его одежду.</p><p>– Только теплую. Я не был уверен в своих способностях поддерживать согревающие чары на должном уровне. Обычно они мне удаются, но я не хотел рисковать его здоровьем, поэтому одел его потеплее.</p><p>Я знал, что у Северуса найдутся ответы на каждый мой вопрос. Он лгал мастерски, но я был не из тех, кого он сможет обмануть. Хотя, Мерлин знает, я желал быть обманутым. Я хотел поверить в то, что Северус не думал предавать меня. Я хотел, чтобы этот ужасный день закончился, и чтобы между нами все было по-прежнему. Вот только я не желал больше рисковать, не желал бояться, что однажды вернусь в пустой дом.</p><p>– Куда ты дел эльфа?</p><p>– Дал ему выходной. Знаю, обычно эльфы не нуждаются в выходных, но то – семейные эльфы, а нашего я взял в агентстве. Мне показалось, ему не помешает отдых.</p><p>– И, разумеется, тебе не пришло в голову написать мне записку?</p><p>– Я не думал, что так задержусь.</p><p>– И тебе нужно было обязательно дождаться, когда я уйду из дома?</p><p>– Я хотел, чтобы это было только мое, понимаешь? Хотел сам собрать его – я, не эльф. Хотел сам катить его коляску, а не идти за тобой, пока ты везешь ее. Я просто хотел, чтобы мы провели этот день вдвоем.</p><p>– Вот как? Ну, тогда надеюсь, ты насладился этим днем. Потому что больше тебе такой возможности не представится.</p><p>– Люпин!..</p><p>– Альбус ясно сказал, что мы должны заботиться о Гарри вместе. Он не мог выбрать одного из нас. Но теперь… Думаю, когда он узнает о твоем поступке, о том, что ты пытался сбежать вместе с Гарри, ему будет куда легче назначить опекуна. Гарри останется со мной. Если понадобится, я буду драться за него. Буду лгать, буду красть, буду унижаться, я сделаю все. Но Гарри будет со мной. А ты получишь то, что заслуживаешь.</p><p>– Люпин, послушай…</p><p>– Нет. Ты можешь говорить что угодно, я тебе не верю. Я немедленно зову Альбуса.</p><p>Я шагнул к камину, и Северус больше не вмешивался. Я помедлил, прежде чем крикнуть в огонь координаты кабинета директора. Гарри наверху тихо спал, зеленый магический огонь озарял комнату каким-то мистическим светом. У меня сердце разрывалось.</p><p>Я повернулся и увидел, что Снейп так и сидит на полу. В его сгорбленной позе было что-то жалкое. Он даже не собирался протестовать, не собирался бороться. Алые разводы на коже делали его лицо еще бледнее.</p><p>А взгляд был отчаянный, как у человека, который тонет.</p><p>– Чего же ты ждешь? – спросил он негромко. – Давай. Расскажи все Альбусу. Давай же.</p><p>– Ты хочешь этого?</p><p>– Нет, я… – он поднялся с пола, сунул руки в карманы брюк. – Но так будет лучше для всех.</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>– Гарри… – Северус запнулся, стиснул зубы – резко обозначились желваки – и несколько секунд глядел в сторону. Потом продолжил, – Гарри лучше с тобой. Это видно любому. Альбус тоже поймет это. Может, уже понимает. Может, знал с самого начала. Он любит, когда я учусь на своих ошибках. Видимо, это был урок. Я не смел… требовать себе этого ребенка… зная, кто я, какой я.</p><p>– И какой же ты?</p><p>Он горько усмехнулся.</p><p>– Я Снейп. Уже одно это гарантирует, что я никогда не стану хорошим отцом. Я не способен… я не умею так, как ты. Как ты… делаешь все это… – он невразумительно помахал рукой, очерчивая, видимо, «все это» – что бы это ни значило.</p><p>– Что такого я делаю?</p><p>– Ты любишь его.</p><p>– Ты тоже.</p><p>– Но только ты можешь это показать. Ты держишь его… так, словно всегда знал… словно всегда умел… ты читаешь ему, и Гарри нравится слушать твой голос. А когда говорю я, он только хмурится. Видимо, ненависть передается в генах. Я не… я не знаю. Ты целуешь его, а я не могу. Мне кажется, это стыдно. Просто глупо, но я не могу. Ты заставил его смеяться. Ты показал ему первый снег. Ты кружил его по всей комнате. Он держится за тебя. Он тянется к тебе. Он плачет, если ты выходишь из комнаты. Он любит тебя. А меня – нет.</p><p>Северус резко смолк, переводя дыхание. Он сложил на груди руки, низко опустив голову. Но я успел заметить обиду и горечь в его глазах.</p><p>И вот теперь он говорил правду.</p><p>– Северус… он ведь еще маленький. Он пока ничего не понимает. Дай ему время. Дай ему подрасти. И тогда он, конечно же, полюбит тебя, очень сильно!</p><p>– Нет… – Северус покачал головой.</p><p>– Да. Поверь мне. Я знаю точно.</p><p>– С чего ты взял это, Люпин?!</p><p>– Тебя можно полюбить, Северус.</p><p>– А я и не говорил, что…</p><p>– Тебя можно полюбить, Северус, – повторил я, и он поднял на меня глаза. – Тебя можно полюбить, Северус, – твердо сказал я, и вдруг Северус обнял меня.</p><p>– Он все время плакал, – зашептал он отчаянно, касаясь губами моего уха. – Всю дорогу. Я пытался его успокоить, я пытался его накормить, я разговаривал с ним, упрашивал, я даже пел… он только плакал, плакал, плакал не замолкая. Он или боится меня, или просто… может, он хотел к тебе. Может, он… я не знаю. Это было невыносимо. Чем дальше от дома я уходил, тем хуже становилось. Я не знал, куда нам идти. Я привел его на кладбище. Я ужасный человек, Ремус, я привел его на кладбище… на могилу Лили. Я не знаю, зачем я пошел туда… это было так неправильно, Ремус, я не знаю, зачем я…</p><p>– Тише, тише…</p><p>– Он прекратил плакать только на обратной дороге. Он так и не поел, я не смог накормить его… он так устал, что просто уснул, а я… вместо того, чтобы подумать о тебе, о нем, о Лили, я… я просто был счастлив, что он замолчал… ты понимаешь?..</p><p>– Северус, пойдем спать.</p><p>– Что?..</p><p>– Когда вернется Бу?</p><p>– Что? Я дал ему выходной на день… завтра утром, наверное, да, скорее всего, он…</p><p>– Вот и отлично. Сейчас Гарри спит. Мы оба устали. Это был тяжелый день. Пойдем.</p><p>Я увлек его за собой, повел вверх по лестнице, взяв за руку, так же, как тащил вниз. Только в этот раз все было совсем иначе.</p><p>Я уложил его в постель и укрыл одеялом. Он схватил меня за руку. В темноте я не различал его лица, только блеск глаз.</p><p>– Что теперь будет? – прошептал он напряженно. – Что ты сделаешь? Ты заберешь его? Ты ведь не заберешь его, нет?..</p><p>– Конечно нет.</p><p>Северус прижался к моей руке лбом, горячим, как печка.</p><p>– Даже не вздумай болеть! – возмутился я. – Это я мотался целый день по улицам, разыскивая вас, а заболеешь именно ты. И ухаживать за тобой еще?! Слишком несправедливо!</p><p>– Мы не заболеем… есть перечное. Я же зельевар. Зельевары не болеют…</p><p>– Спи, зельевар.</p><p>– Люпин..?</p><p>– «Ремус». Думаю, уже можно.</p><p>– Ты ведь не заберешь его?..</p><p>– Нет, нет. Спи…</p><p>– Поклянись…</p><p>Я вздохнул и лег на кровать рядом с ним. Он поворочался немного под одеялом и заснул. Я лежал, глядел в потолок и думал. Так до конца и не получилось поверить в его историю о прогулке. Но, как бы там ни было… главное – не для чего он ушел, а почему вернулся.</p><p>Главное, что он вернулся.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Мы наряжали ель, время от времени показывая Гарри ту или иную игрушку. На все он реагировал одинаково – улыбался и тянул жадные ручки, сжимая пальчики в воздухе.</p><p>Нам с Северусом нужно было хоть немного расслабиться. Вот почему на этот раз в магазине я вдобавок к обычным продуктам купил две бутылки красного вина. А Северус даже смог найти бокалы. После первых двух у него раскраснелись щеки, что изумительно ему шло. Я даже смутился собственным мыслям, глядя, как грациозно он балансирует на стуле, украшая верхние ветки ели.</p><p>– Ремус, не спи! Давай следующую.</p><p>Я подавал ему игрушки: сани Снежной королевы с изогнутыми полозьями, стеклянные шары с метелью внутри, бронзовые полумесяцы, профилем похожие на Северуса, хрустальные снежинки, хрупких балерин в пышных пачках, витые сосульки, ангелов, оленей с красными носами. Игрушки были необычными и старинными, и – что удивительно – почти все были обычными, не зачарованными. Совсем не похожие на те, что были на моей елке в детстве – миниатюрные метлы, летающие вокруг елки, скачущие по веткам гиппогрифы, крохотные гномы и феи с блестящих юбочках, а также всевозможные конфеты в шуршащих обертках, нанизанные на нить и гирляндой обвивающие Рождественское дерево.</p><p>– Ремус, ну же?</p><p>Северус ворчал, окликал, поторапливал, пошатываясь на стуле. Я подавал ему игрушки, а иногда бокал с вином, и тогда Северус потягивал рубиновую жидкость, глядя на меня сверху, опустив ресницы. Я стоял у стула, чтобы схватить Северуса, если он надумает падать. Гарри играл маленьким оленем, который ему особо приглянулся.</p><p>– Смотри, как ему нравится, – улыбнулся Северус, и я подавил смешок.</p><p>– Да уж, кажется, он неравнодушен к оленям.</p><p>– Я мог бы купить ему пару игрушек-оленей на Рождество, – задумчиво пробормотал Северус, и я на секунду ощутил укол вины, но с другой стороны – Гарри радуется оленям, Северус радуется, что Гарри радуется, к чему все портить старыми историями?</p><p>– Обязательно, так и сделай.</p><p>Когда мы распили первую бутылку, ель была украшена. Пока Северус развешивал носки над камином, я достал пару пластинок. Знал же, знал, что однажды граммофон нам пригодится! Тягучая мелодия и чарующий голос Джулии Лондон заполнили комнату, Дорис Дэй была на очереди. Если Северус и был недоволен развлекательной программой, то очень тщательно скрывал. Мы уселись на диване с бокалами, глядели то украшенную ель, то на задремавшего Гарри – он даже во сне не пожелал отпускать оленя.</p><p>Говорили о будущем.</p><p>– Ты всегда становишься злым за день до трансформации? Тебе следовало предупредить меня об этом. В книгах таких подробностей не пишут.</p><p>– Прости, я… со мной не всегда так. Просто год паршивый выдался.</p><p>– Следующий будет лучше, – авторитетно заявил Северус, и я не смог сдержать улыбки. Я глядел на его серьезное разрумянившееся лицо, тонкие губы, смоченные вином, казались темными, почти черными. Черные волосы небрежно откинуты назад, открывая высокий гладкий лоб. Взгляд устремлен в бокал, словно там что-то очень интересное. – Ты прекратишь меня разглядывать?</p><p>– Прости, – я не стал отводить глаза. – И за то, что наговорил тебе тогда. Ну, накануне полнолуния. Я забыл извиниться за тот случай. Мне не стоило быть таким грубым.</p><p>– Это говорит человек, который дважды за месяц сломал мне нос, – ехидно заметил Северус.</p><p>– Ну, во второй раз ты явно заслужил. А вот то, что я говорил под влиянием приближающейся луны… в общем, я так не думаю. Мне стыдно за тот случай в Визжащей Хижине. Я не считаю тебя трусом, никогда не считал. И мне жаль, что я сорвался на тебя.</p><p>Северус закатил глаза.</p><p>– О, прекрати. Можно подумать, произошло что-то страшное. Мне не привыкать общаться с грубыми людьми, Ремус. У меня богатый опыт в этой сфере. Просто твои ежемесячные истерики могут стать серьезной проблемой в будущем. Например, когда ты будешь окружен учениками.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Я… – Северус вздохнул, поболтал вино в бокале. – Я должен был завести этот разговор на Рождество. Но Альбус торопит меня. Ему нужно твое согласие до конца каникул, или раньше, чтобы можно было все подготовить.</p><p>– О чем ты говоришь, Северус?</p><p>– О Хогвартсе, разумеется. – Он поджал губы, сердито глянул на меня. – Как тебе известно, мне предложено место преподавателя зельеварения. Я буду проводить там девять месяцев из двенадцати. И, разумеется, я хотел бы, чтобы Гарри был рядом со мной. И ты… тоже.</p><p>Я открыл рот, и Северус торопливо заговорил, не позволяя мне вставить и слова:</p><p>– В замке отличные условия, там множество эльфов, которые будут счастливы нам помогать, и Бу мы возьмем с собой, не говоря уже о том, что половина педсостава мечтает понянчиться с легендарным Гарри Поттером. В Хогвартсе у нас будут свои комнаты, детская, гостиная, там можно будет отлично устроиться. Ремус, ты же умеешь везде наводить уют, там будет как дома, даже лучше, потому что у нас будет работа. Ты ведь любишь Хогвартс? Конечно, ты любишь Хогвартс. И ты нравишься детям, а главное – они нравятся тебе. Этого уже должно быть достаточно, чтобы сказать «да».</p><p>– Ты шутишь?</p><p>Он стиснул бокал.</p><p>– Похоже, что я шучу?</p><p>– Нет. Черт, Северус…</p><p>– Не при ребенке!</p><p>– Он спит. Северус, это… я…</p><p>– Да скажи уже, ради Мерлина!</p><p>– Да. Да, да, да! Конечно да! Черт, я…</p><p>– Ты прекратишь уже чертыхаться?!</p><p>– Да, прости, я… я просто очень рад!</p><p>– Отлично, Ремус, пей уже. Смотри в свой бокал. Хватит так улыбаться!</p><p>– Ты покраснел!</p><p>– О, Мерлин, за что мне все это?!.. – пробормотал Северус, но губы его изогнулись в улыбке. А я все никак не мог поверить, что это правда. Что мы вместе отправимся в Хогвартс. Что у меня есть работа.</p><p>– Я должен поблагодарить Альбуса!</p><p>– Завтра, все завтра. А сейчас лучшей благодарностью будет, если ты не станешь будить его посреди ночи.</p><p>– Ты прав, конечно… просто… как же здорово! А кем я буду работать? Что я буду преподавать? О, неужели Защиту от Темных Существ?..</p><p>Пожалуй, я смог бы. Это был мой любимый предмет в школе, и я неплохо по нему успевал.</p><p>– Еще чего! – возмутился Северус. – Слишком много хочешь!</p><p>– Да. Ты прав, пожалуй, это будет слишком… – и я понятия не имел, как буду рассказывать им про оборотней, когда придет пора их изучать.</p><p>Заметив, как я сник, Северус неловко коснулся моей руки.</p><p>– Ты же не хочешь на самом деле занять проклятую должность? Дольше года никто не держался. А Гарри не обрадуется, если тебя сожрет какой-нибудь гриндилоу.</p><p>Это было почти что трогательно. И тонкие осторожные пальцы Северуса на моей руке… сильно отвлекали.</p><p>– Ты будешь преподавать Уход за Магическими Существами. Там почти весь день надо проводить на воздухе, а ты как раз не любишь сидеть в четырех стенах. К тому же, многие уроки будут в лесу, а его ты знаешь, как свои пять пальцев.</p><p>– И потом, кто еще может рассказать лучше о Магических Существах, чем другое существо? – невесело улыбнулся я, и Северус чуть сжал пальцы, посылая полчища мурашек по моей спине.</p><p>– Этого я не говорил.</p><p>– Спасибо. Я правда благодарен, очень…</p><p>– Благодарить надо не меня, а Альбуса.</p><p>– А я хочу тебя, – прошептал я, и Северус вздрогнул, взглянул на меня растерянно. – Благодарить.</p><p>Он дернул уголком рта.</p><p>Мы опустошили наши бокалы. Сидеть рядом, плечо к плечу, под мелодичное пение и треск поленьев в камине было невероятно уютно и хорошо. Я снова уставился на Северуса. Он, чувствуя себя неловко, убрал прядь волос за ухо и закусил губу, глядя теперь уже в пустой бокал.</p><p>– Северус? – позвал я. Он медленно повернул лицо ко мне, глядя с волнением и надеждой. И мне вдруг показалось, что ему хочется этого не меньше, чем мне самому.</p><p>Черт бы все побрал! Я наклонился и поцеловал его.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Рождество</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда прибыл Альбус, Северус был занят готовкой на кухне. Вообще-то, он ненавидел готовить, но в кухонной повинности был виноват сам – заикнулся о рождественском печенье с корицей, которое готовила его мама. Я ныл, и упрашивал, и шантажировал, взяв в сообщники Бу, пока Северус не согласился попробовать вспомнить рецепт. Вскоре он выставил нас из кухни, забаррикадировался и только время от времени высовывал длинный нос в гостиную:</p><p>– Гарри не пора кормить?</p><p>– Следи, чтобы он не переутомился.</p><p>– Не поднимай его так высоко, там лампа!</p><p>– Вели Бу проверить почту.</p><p>Когда он приоткрывал дверь в кухню, по комнате расползался добрый аромат домашней выпечки.</p><p>Я устал играть с Гарри и валялся на ковре, а Гарри лежал у меня на животе, положив тяжелую голову туда, где бурчал мой желудок. Он тоже утомился, и теперь спал, и ручки его во сне беспокойно шевелились, а я лежал, поверженный, опрокинутый на спину любовью, беспомощный, как черепаха, и волны нежности затапливали меня. Мне было почти страшно от силы этого чувства, от мощи и скорости, с которой оно заняло все свободное место в моей душе. Я знал Гарри совсем недавно, но… я уже не мог представить себе дня, когда я его не знал, когда я его не любил.</p><p>Альбус шагнул из камина, выпрямился во весь рост. Отряхнул от золы широкие рукава своей мантии. Я улыбнулся – так он был похож на Рождественского Деда, с этой его серебряной бородой… Осторожно подхватив Гарри под мышки, я поднялся с пола. Альбус слабо улыбнулся и кивнул, я шепотом поприветствовал его, сказал, что уложу Гарри в кроватку и спущусь. Когда я вернулся в гостиную, Альбус все так же стоял у камина, разглядывая нашу украшенную ель.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, садитесь… – я ласково улыбнулся ему; мы предполагали, что он придет поздравить Гарри, возможно, зайдет и Молли. Я хотел угостить их обедом, но возня на кухне должна была закончиться только вечером. – Я сейчас позову Северуса.</p><p>Альбус сел на диван, сложил руки на коленях. Мне не нравилось, что он такой тихий. Северус вышел из кухни, тепло поприветствовал гостя и сел на подлокотник моего кресла, так близко, что я видел его перепачканные мукой руки, чувствовал запах корицы. Тонкий, тревожный, Северус присел на самый краешек, и мне хотелось обхватить его за талию, удерживая рядом. Он, словно прочитав мои мысли, строго взглянул на меня – волосы забраны в хвост, на щеке пятно засохшего теста, тени под глазами уже почти незаметны.</p><p>То, что было у нас Северусом… нечто хрупкое, эфемерное. Поцелуй мы не обсуждали. Я боялся, что любое слово, даже попытка разговора, могут разрушить все на свете. Я был почти уверен, что Северус притворится, будто ничего не произошло, но этого не случилось. Он ни словом, ни взглядом не намекнул на то, что хотел бы стать ближе, но его поведение… неуловимо изменилось. Северус стал мягче, более открытым, более доступным. Он не избегал касаться меня, полюбил садиться рядом, так близко, что наши плечи соприкасались. Он больше не запирал дверей, ни в лабораторию, ни в спальню. И вчера я снова поцеловал его. Северус ответил, пылко, увлеченно – он положил руку мне на затылок, а другой уперся в грудь, там, где сердце. И несколько секунд после поцелуя не открывал глаза. А потом мы улыбнулись друг другу – смущенно, как дети, которые вместе крадут яблоки в саду – и продолжили заниматься обычными бытовыми делами.</p><p>Я все еще не знал Северуса; один месяц – это слишком мало. Слишком много доводов было «против» того, чтобы затевать что-то. Прошлые обиды, недоверие, раздражение друг на друга… но был еще и довод «за».</p><p>Я хотел этого. Хотел быть с Северусом. Хотел, чтобы то робкое, пока еще неокрепшее, что было между нами, стало настоящим чувством.</p><p>И мне казалось, Северус хочет того же.</p><p>– Ремус, Северус… – Альбус заговорил, и я смог оторвать взгляд от Северуса. Он уже внимательно слушал Дамблдора, ловил каждое его слово, как и всегда – слишком велико было уважение, почти преклонение перед директором. – Я рад, что вы так замечательно справлялись со своими обязанностями. Вы нарядили ель… вы, я вижу, смогли найти общий язык. И вы смогли устроить для Гарри настоящее Рождество… это словно настоящее праздничное чудо, что два таких разных человека… можно сказать, бывших недруга… смогли объединиться ради замечательного малыша. Гарри… я очень люблю его, вы знаете… не меньше вашего. И мне ужасно больно, что приходится говорить вам это именно сегодня, Рождество… – сказал он упавшим голосом, и опустил голову, надолго замолчав.</p><p>Я смотрел на его седую макушку, и чувствовал, что не могу пошевелиться. Я словно умер внутри. Все обратилось в камень.</p><p>А потом Альбус заговорил. Он говорил долго, устало, о том, что лишь сегодня узнал, о том, что это была его ошибка, страшная, жестокая ошибка, о том, что нельзя было позволять нам привязаться к Гарри, о том, что он и сам успел привязаться, и мучительна даже мысль… о том, что у Лили были родственники, маггловская сестра. О том, что было найдено письмо, нечто вроде последней воли, в котором Лили написала… о том, что Гарри должен быть именно в той семье, по многим важным причинам, но одна из них, самая главная – только там он сможет быть в безопасности, если однажды возродится Темный Лорд. А он возродится, он обязательно вернется, это Альбус мог нам сказать наверняка… и вот тогда единственной возможностью защитить Гарри станет… и поэтому мы должны… и разумеется, у нас есть еще Рождество… но завтра утром… он действительно не хотел портить нам праздник… мы должны понять… если мы любим Гарри… жертва… дитя… материнская любовь… навещать… тайно… Дурсли.</p><p>Дурсли. Какая дурацкая фамилия.</p><p>Я кивал, кивал. Я слушал его и кивал. Внутри я был все еще каменным, поэтому не чувствовал боли. Я не мог крикнуть, не мог заплакать, не мог пошевелиться. Только кивать.</p><p>Словно издалека, я слышал, как Северус хрипло ответил:</p><p>– Да, Альбус. Мы понимаем.</p><p>А потом мы проводили Альбуса. Долго стояли в опустевшей гостиной. Елка сверкала снежинками и звездами. Бу на кухне гремел противнями. Размеренно тикали часы. Мы с Северусом посмотрели друг на друга в полном молчании.</p><p>А после наперегонки кинулись к лестнице. Мы ворвались в детскую одновременно, столкнувшись в проходе. Я сотворил чемодан, а Северус принялся швырять туда детские вещи.</p><p>– Я боялся, что ты действительно с ним согласен.</p><p>– Это же ты кивал, как китайский болванчик!</p><p>– Ты ведь так его уважаешь!</p><p>– Ты ведь так ему благодарен…</p><p>– Он говорил правильные вещи.</p><p>– Да. Очень правильные.</p><p>– Мячик берем?</p><p>– Кидай сюда. Бу! Заблокируй камин, собери мои вещи!</p><p>– А мои?!</p><p>– Сам соберешь! Ты ведь не хотел заводить эльфа?</p><p>– Он будет нас искать…</p><p>– Бу?!</p><p>– Альбус!!</p><p>– Пусть ищет. Я не позволю ему забрать у нас Гарри.</p><p>– Он скажет, это ради его блага…</p><p>– И он будет говорить это искренне.</p><p>– К черту благо! К черту Альбуса!</p><p>– Прекрати выражаться при ребенке!!</p><p>– Северус…</p><p>– Уменьши пеленальный столик.</p><p>– Северус…</p><p>– Бу! Граммофон упакуй!..</p><p>– Северус…</p><p>– Ну? Что, что, ЧТО ТЕБЕ??!</p><p>– Северус… с Рождеством.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>